Natsu Gremory
by Schillerwild999
Summary: Natsu se sentía solo. Pero cuando lucho contra Acnologia y de accidente termino en un mundo diferente a la suya junto a Happy. Fue hecho peón de Sirzech y adoptado por la Familia del Maou. Rivales mas fuertes lucharan contra el. En esta historia, Grayfia esta soltera. Contenido M por lisuras, limones, Ecchi y violencia extrema. Pero a pesar de todo humor. Pareja es Natsu y Grayfia.
1. El sacrificio

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo... bueno espero que les agrade, o si no... váyanse a la v... bueno... Fairy Tail y HighSchoold Dxd no me pertenecen...**

**El Sacrificio**

Natsu Dragneel cambio un año después de los Grandes Juegos Magicos en Fiore y de la pelea contra Rouge y los Dragones. Ahora ya teniendo 19 años de edad, comenzó a darse cuenta lo solo que era. Su equipo estaban demasiados ocupados para hacer misiones en grupo. Lucy estaba en una relación con Sting, el lo sabia ya que los vio teniendo relaciones sexuales. Gray estaba en una misión con Juvia. Erza frecuentaba a escondidas a Jellal, el los vio besarse en la playa después del los GJM. Mirajane estaba charlando con Freed para que dejara su obsecion por Laxus. Laxus estaba con una borracha Cana. Elfman y Evegreen discutían como una pareja casada. Rouge y Yukino estaban en una relación. Gajeel y Levy estaban encerrados en una biblioteca haciendo quien sabe. Practicamente todo el mundo que el conocía estaban saliendo.

Pero eso hizo que Natsu hiciera mas solicitudes de gran riesgo, a menudo robaba las de clase S y las completaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero pensaba que todos estarían preocupados por el, pero cuando regresaba se via como si nadie le importara.

Comenzo los exámenes para Clase S, todos hicieron sus apuestas por Gray o Cana, pero nunca para Natsu. El decidio hacer el examen sin pareja ya que Happy estaba en una misión con Charly y Wendy. Su primer paso fue derrotar a un mago de clase S que fue Erza. Ella con suficiencia pensaba que lo derrotaría, pero se equivoco, prácticamente Natsu barrio el piso con ella. En la segunda fue encontrar la tumba de Mavis, cosa que logro sin problema alguno. Despues el examen final fue derrotar al menos 2 magos de clase S, que eran Laxus y Erza que quería una revancha. Pero al final no duraron demasiado, ya que el quería terminar esto lo mas rápido posible.

Ante después de ser nombrado mago de Clase S. Comenzo hacer misiones de 10 años. Pero cada vez que regresaba se hacia mas fuerte. Pero ahora el se sentía solo, todos de la alianza ya no lo hablaban, prácticamente era como un fantasma.

En uno de sus paseos se encontró con Kagura y Milliana pero ellas comenzaron a hablar mal de el, cosa que Natsu se puso muy sombrio y se alejo de ellas para que se fueran directo a Fairy Tail.

Natsu estaba sentado en una esquina solo mientras miraba a la gente que interactuaba entre ellos.

"Es muy doloroso estar solo" Natsu murmuro mientras tomaba algo de licor. Ahora tenia un nueva ropa y había cambiado demasiado. Era un poco mas alto que Gajeel, su cuerpo se volvió mas tonificado, pero aun era delgado y en su pecho descansaba una cicatriz. Tenia vestido un pantalón negro con botas de montar de cuero, llevaba un chaleco de cuello alto cerrado. Llevaba guantes de cuero sin dedos en el anular y pulgar. Y lo mas obio estaba con su bufanda alrededor de su cuello cubriendo su cicatriz.

"Natsu?". Happy murmuro muy preocupado, bueno el fue el único que si se preocupo por el. Esto hizo dar a Natsu una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Dime amigo?". Natsu murmuro.

"Que pasa?".

"Nada amigo, solo estoy en mis pens-". Natsu trato de hablar pero sintió algo extrañamente familiar, conocía muy esta sensación, su rostro que en shock de sorpresa, pero luego se calmo.

"Que pasa Natssu?!". Happy se preocupo por el estado que su compañero estaba dando.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Que fue eso?!". Casi todo el clan paro la fiesta mientras salían afuera aver lo que pasaba. Al salir no eran los únicos que salieron a ver, todo la población de Magnolia salio a ver lo que ocurria. Pero cierto mago pelirrosa estaba en el techo del clan y luego vio una cirueta a varios kilómetros acercándose.

"Acnologia". Natsu gruño ferozmente.

"A-acnologia?". Happy exclamo de miedo.

"Aye". Natsu murmuro aun en su estado estoico.

"¿Por qué está haciendo ... Ancologia aquí?" Lucy gritó de miedo cuando su voz tembló, las lágrimas salian de sus ojos. Hacer que todos los ojos se abrieron como lo que acaban de escuchar.

" **ROOAARRR! "** Ancologia rugió una vez más lo que los magos paso atrás en el miedo.

"Maldicion, no se suponía que lo no lo veriamos, porque esta aquí?!" Gray gritó. Mirando hacia Ancologia que se disponía a utilizar un ataque de aliento abajo en Magnolia. Hacer todo el mundo empezando a entrar en pánico.

"TODOS COMENZAR A CORRER! Erza gritó haciendo todo el mundo empezó a correr. Ancologia simplemente terminar recogiendo la magia para usar su ataque de aliento sobre Magnolia causando una gran explosión en erupción. Los edificios comenzó a hacer ruido, causando grandes columnas de humo donde su aliento golpeó. Cuando el humo se calmó, como Magnolia vez estuvo ahora estaba en ruinas desde la explosión devastada.

Los magos y ciudadanos que estaban en el suelo, estaban muertos o sufren grandes lesiones por la explosion. La sangre esparcidos por todas partes de los cuerpos sin vida, había algunos que fueron mutilados. Fue una masacre. El resto de los magos que no resultó muerto o herido miró los ojos muy abiertos, donde hay caída de compañeros yacían muertos o llorando de dolor. Todo el mundo empieza a correr a sus amigos y familia que quedó atrapado en la explosión. Llorando y gritando sobre sus seres queridos, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Maldicion!". Natsu gruño mientras aun seguía mirando a Acnologia con odio.

"VAMOS A MORIR, todo el mundo va a morir." Uno de los magos gritó haciendo el resto diciendo lo mismo, mientras temblando de miedo.

"¡Cállate! ¡VAMOS A SOBREVIVIR Y VAMOS ir a casa con vida!" Erza les gritó a los magos haciendo que dejaran de murmurar sobre las muertes. Apenas ella dijo, Ancologia estaba preparando otro ataque aliento para apuntar hacia los magos. "TODO EL MUNDO corren cuando le digo a usted también." Equipando su armadura en 'Armadura Diamantina' se puso de pie delante de los magos listos para absorber el ataque entrante.

"Erza no sobrevivirá si la toma de frente, te vas a morir!" Gray gritó mientras intentaba correr hacia ella pero visita Elfman y Laxus. Ellos trataron de luchar contra su agarre, pero su control eran más fuertes cuando ven un ataque entrante volando hacia ellos como Erza le grita para que todos se caen al suelo mientras se preparan para morir para proteger a sus amigos. El chorro golpeó el suelo causando una energía mágica masiva golpearlos haciéndolos volaron de regreso. Nube de polvo cubre la zona donde fue Erza, haciendo que todos gritan a ella si estaba bien. Cuando el polvo finalmente se aclararon, vieron Erza ileso cargado por la cintura por una mago de mirada seria. Y detrás de el vieron la barrera mágica que los miembros de Fairy Tail conocían muy bien.

"Supongo que al igual que lo hice a tiempo." Una voz dijo que el miembro de Fairy Tail vuelta a su atención hacia el Maestro Mavis que estaba flotando en el aire. "Eché Fairy Sphere pero sólo duraría otro ataque. Una vez que estás aquí no puedes salir." Mavis dijo mientras se desciende hacia el suelo. Un sonido de deglución se supo de Ancologia que estaba preparando otro ataque de aliento.

"Todo el mundo de la esfera sólo durará un ataque más, después de esta carrera tan lejos como puedas!" Gray gritó hacia los magos restantes que ellos asentían sin tomar sus ojos fuera de Ancologia. Pero lo apunto hacia Natsu que volaba gracias a la ayuda de Happy que aun tenia sostenido a Erza por la cintura (Algo parecido como Ichigo rescato a Rukia). Y solto aliento solo para que Natsu lo esquivara.

"Fallastes!". Natsu gruño.

"Natsu que demonios intentas hacer!?". Erza le grito histérica.

"No te importa!". Natsu le grito en forma comica, mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza a Erza. Dio una profunda respiración y luego solto una enorme corriente de llamas hacia Acnologia que le dio de lleno. El fuego atrapo a Acnologia que rugia, pero el ataque siguió avanzando hasta que se produjo una explosión muy fuerte que destruyo una gran montaña y parte del paisaje.

Todos los que vieron se les cayo la boca en shock, siempre supieron que Natsu era fuerte pero no sabían a tal medida.

"W-wow". Erza tenia sus ojos bien abiertos der shock y sorpresa.

"No, apenas le pude hacer unos rasguños". Natsu murmuro muy serio.

Luego un rugido se oyo dentro del polvo y humo, luego fue rápidamente despejado por Acnologia que dio un batido muy fuerte con sus alas, apaercio completamente ileso. Natsu derrpente tiro a Erza dentro de la barrera siendo atrapado por Jellal. Luego miro a Acnologia que lo miraba como una presa.

"Ahora estoy encendido". Natsu sonrio cruelmente.

"Deje de tomar esto como una broma Natsu! Madura, no puedes vencerlo vas a morir!" Erza gritó con ira. Como empezó todos los demás también gritaron contra él a conseguir dentro o huir. Los gritos continúa y Natsu creció mas venas en la frente por estar molesto. "Natsu consigue su culo de vuelta aquí ahora mismo!" Erza gritó lleno de rabia haciendo que los otros magos se estremecieran en su tono.

"Cierra la maldita boca!" Natsu rugió de nuevo a volver la cara hacia ellos con una mirada molesta en su rostro, mostrando su ira contra ellos haciendo que todos dieran paso atrás en el ya cabreado Dragon Slayer. "Sé que es jodidamente peligroso estar aquí, y también sé que voy a morir aquí ya que no les importo!" Natsu rugió de nuevo. Hacer que todos los ojos se fue ancho en su declaración. Que estaba dispuesto a morir aquí.

"Como que no nos importas?!". Erza le grito en incredulidad.

"Acaso no se dieron cuenta después de un año eh?!". Natsu les rugio de nuevo en la cara. "Lo siento, pero voy a enfrentarme a Acnologia aquí mismo, no importa si muero!".

"Usted ... Usted sabía que usted va a morir, así que ¿por qué sigues aun?" Lucy gritó lleno de ira sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Natsu y Happy. "¿Por qué ... por qué no vas a huir Natsu ... Natsu es suficiente dejar de actuar como un héroe y huir con Happy ... Por favor, huye Natsu. No quiero que te mueras." Las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Todo el mundo mira a Lucy con asombro y tristeza, incluso Natsu la miró con una cara suave sonriendo ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y frente Ancologia una vez más.

"Lo siento, pero ya no pertenesco aquí mas, me he sentido solo e insultado, ahora matare a ese Dragon de una ves por todas". Natsu murmuro en una triste sonrisa.

"Natsu". Todo el mundo dijo con lágrimas que brota de sus ojos. Incluso Gray está llorando, Gajeel dejó escapar una sola lágrima perdida a caer antes de limpiarlo, no dejara que nadie lo viera llorar.

"Aye! Estaré con Natsu hasta el final, eso es lo mejor amiga es para!" Happy sonrie en su hombro haciendo Natsu sonreír y acariciar el pequeño supere en la cabeza.

"Deja de jugar un poco Natsu. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijistes? No te sacrifiques por sus amigos, viviepor ellos!" Erza gritó cuando ella golpeó la Esfera con el puño antes de caer de rodillas sollozando, mientras que Mira estaba a su lado abrazándola. "Usted salvarnos a todos numerosa de tiempo Natsu no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros. Vamos a vivir juntos y volver juntos a casa." Ella dijo llorando.

"Lo siento Erza, todos…. Pero ya no puedo pertenecer a ese grupo, me he sentido solo asi que hare por lo menos es quitar una gran carga para ustedes". Natsu le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Dragneel?". Kagura murmuro en su shock, ella y las demás chicas de su gremio fueron muy crueles con el.

"Natsu-san?". Ese fueron los demás gremios que vieron al infame salamander aclarar sus cosas.

Natsu se puso enfrente de Acnologia que seguía mirándolo con algo de interés.

"Bien vamos comenzar, **FIRE DRIVE**" Natsu apretó su puño mientras que el aura naranja lo cubria completamente. Luego comenzó a liberar mas poder mágico asta el punto que tuvo que usar su otro truco.

**"****Modo Raienryu".** Ahora las llamas estaban funcionadas con los rayos.

Y de la nada usando solo cuerpo de rayo se fue hacia la espalda de Acnologia y con un puño cubierto de fuego y rayos golpeo la espalda de Acnologia casuando que gruñera de dolor. Pero una pequeña explosión dio. Acnologia rugio pero luego volo bruscamente haciendo que Natsu perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizo en el suelo.

"**RAIENRYU NO KOEN!".** Natsu lanzo una gran bola de fuego y rayos que impacto en Acnologia en la cara, pero por reacion el dragon utilizo su cola y golpeo a Natsu estrellándolo en un muro. Pero este no dio marcha atrás y en cuerpo de rayos de puso debajo de el y aspiro aire.

**"****RAIENRYU NO HOKOU!".** Una enorme masa de fuego y rayos dieron de lleno a Acnologia que hizo gruñir un poco pero el Dragon uso una garra y de un manotazo mando volar a Natsu hacia otro muro. Esto hizo escupir algo de sangre.

Ahora el estaba arrodillado por el cansansio; ese Dragon era un dolor de culo para el. Ahora cerro los ojos al recordar todo lo que vivio, sintió y sufrio. Esa emociones se ivan acomulando en el, pero esto le dio un subidon de energía, prendio su puño eran la llama de la rempremiedad. Entonces se paro mientras baria los ojos lentamente y de la nada dio un poderoso rugido mientras explotaba mas en llamas. Conocia muy esta sensación, el poder de la furia y fuerza de los dragones. El estado frenético del dragonslayer…. **DragonForce.**

Natsu vio a todo el mundo podía sentir una enorme energía mágica. Miran hacia Natsu, podían ver tanto tiene sus brazos escalas y la frente para tener escalas también. Llamas enfurecidas salieron volando de Natsu cuerpo recto al cielo haciendo una ola de calor masivo que les golpeó. Ancologia estaba mirando el cuerpo del asesino del dragón y le dio un gran rugido.

"La energía mágica que es el mismo cuando comía Etherion y cuando peleó contra el Maestro Zero. No es mucho más fuerte que antes." Erza dijo haciendo que todos girando su atención hacia ella.

"No…. El ya podía usarlo… solo que no lo utilizo por la alta destrucción que podía hacer". Mavis les dio esa información.

"Natsu-san esta usando el DragonForce, increíble es mas que el de un mago santo, como te hicistes tan fuerte?" Sting dijo haciendo que todos los ojos se ensanchan y mirar hacia atrás en Natsu sólo para ver a sus llamas rojas se mezclan con llamas doradas también.

. Llamas de emociones envuelven a ambos mientras volaban hacia Ancologia. Mientras volaban hacia el dragón, Ancologia colas tratan de acabar con ellos en el suelo sólo para Happy esquivarlo y seguir volando hacia el dragón. Natsu polla de nuevo su puño y ponche a la plaza del dragón en boca haciendo Ancologia tropezar de nuevo.

" **Karyu no Yokugeki"** lleva ambos brazos hacia abajo con llamas relamerse los Dragones en la cara. No dejar que él defiende, Natsu ya en su siguiente ataque, " **Karyu no Kagisutme"** en Ancologia sólo para él para golpear el estómago del dragón. Natsu estaba a punto de seguir atacando, pero sentía una gran fuerza le golpeó en el lado de la cabeza de él y Happy que fuerza a estrellarse contra el suelo. Natsu una vez más la tos con sangre, con sangre chorreando por su ojo derecho haciéndole cerrarla sólo para el ojo izquierdo visible para ver. "¿Estás bien Happy?"

"Aye." Happy dijo con voz débil como Natsu notó al gato que apenas puede pararse con hematoma en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Happy toma un descanso Yo me encargo de este." Colocar una mano sobre la cabeza Happy mientras que la frota.

"¡No, yo todavía puedo pelear Natsu somos socios con los que trabajamos juntos." Respuesta Happy vuelta impactante Natsu, quien le dio un sonrió de nuevo.

"Ahh sueltame compañero."

"Aye"

Feliz se puso detrás de Natsu y lo recoge mientras volaban hacia Ancologia quien rugió hacer que todos se tapan los oídos. Volando hacia Ancologia esquivando sus dos colas y las garras ataque tratando de llegar a su rostro. "Happy, volar a la cima y me deje caer sobre él."

"Aye Sir!"

Cuando ambos volaron por encima de Ancologia feliz cayó Natsu a bucear hacia el dragón. Pero Ancologia tenía su garra listo y estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu, pero él esquiva el ataque y ahora corriendo tan rápido como él sólo puede dejar un rastro de llamas a lo largo del brazo del dragón sólo para llegar cara a cara con el Dragón. **"Guren Karyu ken!"** Natsu gritó por él para crear fuego de llamas golpes hacia al Ancologia. No dar ningún descanso después de los golpes **" Metsuryu Oggi- Guren Bakuajin"** birlar sus brazos alrededor de una circular en llamas moda cubren toda Ancologia cuerpo. Pero antes de que Natsu puede sonreír él consiguió perforar de nuevo sólo para ser capturada, por Happy en el aire antes de aterrizar abajo.

"Es increíble Natsu realmente luchando a Ancologia par a par y realmente ganar." Lucy dijo con una expresión de shock como los demás.

"¿Es esto verdadero poder Natsu-san?" Sting preguntó mientras se admira a su ídolo.

"Natsu .. ¿Cómo te hicistes tan fuerte?." Makarov dijo con los ojos haciendo estallar hacia fuera sobre lo que acaba de presenciar. Todo el mundo mira conmoción y pavor como Natsu estaba ganando contra el Rey Dragón. Pero Mavis tenía el ceño fruncido al saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación.

"Lo hiciste Natsu hemos ganado!" Happy gritó con alegría que ganaron.

"No, no aun no." Natsu respondió de vuelta serio antes de centrarse en el humo. Entonces Ancologia voló por encima del humo y dio un gran rugido de frustración y rabia. La recopilación de una gran cantidad de magia Natsu sabía lo que va a suceder. "Happy, vuelve a la otra que va a terminar aquí, Happy no debes morir aquí." Natsu dijo mirando Happy pero sorprendido cuando él tortazo con sus pequeñas patas haciéndole cosquillas en vez de hacerle daño.

"Natsu ... me dijo que yo hice a la hice yo soy quedo con ustedes todo el camino a través." Happy respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Natsu vio cuán leal es Happy y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se inclinan hacia el hombro y poner la frente en la frente feliz.

"Sí, vamos a estar juntos amiguito ... hasta el final"

"Aye"

Volviendo a sus amigos que sonríen y rasgón sigue cayendo de sus ojos. "Supongo que esto es un adios!"

"Espera, Natsu no quieres decir que te vas a morir ...?" Lucy pide romper a punto de comenzar. Todo el mundo le pide que detenga y él le dijo que hecho lo suficiente.

"Yo ya vivi lo suficiente, ahora sean felices aun si no estare con ustedes…. Nos vemos!" A pesar de los gritos y el llanto que todavía caminan por delante para prepararse para Ancologia rugido pero mantuvo su mano en el aire la colocación de la señal de Fairy Tail para que todos la vean. Ahora él cara a cara con Ancologia sobre el ataque que finalmente determine el futuro del mundo. Si Natsu miró hacia atrás de él para ver a su familia y amigos que iba a ver a todos ellos levantando la mano para hacer el mismo signo.

"Listo Happy?"

"Aye sir"

"Hahaha gracias por ser la mejor pareja alguna vez tuve, Happy."

"Aye! ¿Vamos a ver otra vez Natsu?" Happy preguntan con la cabeza titulada a un lado.

"Ah vamos a ver otra vez." Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa en el Happy quien devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando miran hacia atrás en Ancologia quien dejó escapar un ataque Breath masiva 2 veces el tamaño de un rugido regulares hacia Natsu y Happy. Entrar en su postura con feliz detrás de su espalda. Él envuelve su cuerpo en llamas de oro, **"Metsuryu oggi – Shuruai Nigata- Guren Hou ken!"** Natsu gritó mientras vuela directamente hacia el ataque de respiración haciendo que todos jadear, pero fue impactante al ver esto. Tanto Natsu y Happy volaron directamente a través del rugido sólo por sus llamas queman el aliento y ahora se dirigen directamente hacia la cara Ancologia. Por un último empuje de Happy a Doble Velocidad máxima va rápido hacia Ancologia sólo para que la llama se aumenta y luego chocan en Ancologia causar una gran explosión en la capital y en la ciudad ya que la presión es la magia de alta haciendo que todos caen en el sonido Trembled. Sólo al estado de kilómetros de distancia de un gigantesco incendio estalló dijo al cielo antes de que se extinguió y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Trozos de madera, escombros por todas partes cuando el humo se calmó a todos los ojos se amplió y las lágrimas caen de ellas. En medio de la batalla que tuvo lugar allí era un enorme agujero por lo menos 50 pies de profundidad en el suelo, pero lo que más sorpresa de todos es que nadie puede encontrar Happy y Natsu o incluso Ancologia.

"NATSU!" Todo el mundo gritó conociendo sus amigos murieron durante la batalla.

**ahi esta mi fanfic... que sera full Natsu x Grayfia... y tambien habra Issei x Harem. En esta historia Grayfia no esta casada... si quieren imagenes solo buscan en mi Deviantart RodSchiller ahi tengo imagenes de la pareja.**


	2. Encuentro con los Gremorys

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... que lo disfruten...**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro con los Gremory.**

Sirzech Lucifer estaba durmiendo después de terminar sus deberes como uno de los Cuatro Grandes Satanás. Él tiene su cabeza en el escritorio de la oficina donde se encontraba su oficina en la mansión Gremory en el Inframundo (Igualito a mi cuando hago trabajos en la Univ.). Con su pelo carmesí que baja a su altura de los hombros, ahora estaba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con baba escapando de su boca. La puerta abierta a su oficina y allí de pie, con una bandeja de plata con tazas y un recipiente lleno de té caliente no era otro que su reina Grayfia conocida como la Reina más fuerte en el mundo terrenal. Ella era una mujer hermosa que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su pelo, que fluyen hasta el fondo de la espalda con una serie de características si largas trenzas a cada lado con un pequeño lazo azul a continuación, termina, mientras que el resto es decepción, poniendo fin a las trenzas gemelas. En sus labios llevaba un lápiz labial rojo que se ven muy bien en ella. Con ella llevaba un traje de mucama francesa con mangas largas y una diadema dama blanca sobre su cabeza.

Ella entra y vio a su rey babeando sobre su escritorio. Ella suspiró, y andad por poner la bandeja en la mesa vacía, caminar hasta Sirzech y ella le empujar un poco, tratando de despertarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue él agitación en respuesta. Ella le dio un codazo de nuevo sólo para conseguir que mascullar algo y dejando escapar un rió al final. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y luego saca la mano y golpea en la cabeza Sirzech. No es un momento después se ajusta a su cabeza dio un vistazo alrededor para ver sólo Grayfia detrás de él con la mano juntos.

"Eso duele Grayfia." Sirzech quejó mientras se frotaba la cabeza, donde fue golpeado. "Yo estaba teniendo un sueño agradable." Hizo un puchero.

"Sirzech-sama, puedo recordarte que tienes deberes como uno de los cuatro Grandes Satánas que atender también." Ella respondió mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para conseguir la bandeja de plata. Sirzech bostezaba mientras estira sus brazos hacia fuera y frotándose los ojos todavía soñolientos.

"Pero, Grayfia he terminado con todo el papeleo para hoy." Él se quejó con un puchero. Grayfia suspirar de nuevo y señaló el final de la mesa donde gran pila de papel se acumulaba. Sirzech siguió su dedo señalando a donde ella y el sudor disminuido la cantidad de trabajo que le queda.

"Jejeje, jejeje." Sirzech reír nerviosamente mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Parece que me olvide de algunos." Grayfia suspirar por cuarta vez hoy en su rey de personalidad relajada.

"Sirzech-sama yo-.." Ella fue interrumpida por Sirzech. "Sabes, no tienes que llamarme así, sólo Sirzech está bien como en los viejos días en que éramos niños, ya sabes." Él respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, yo he jurado lealtad a ti y tú eres mi rey y señor." Ella dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Sirzech suspiró ante esto, él no quiere que su amigo de la infancia con él todo llamar con este nombre a toda relación. Él no es fundado por ella tampoco. Desde que la guerra con la vieja Fraccion de Satanas y la Fracción Anti-Satanás, tanto Sirzech y Grayfia estaban del lado diferente como Sirzech estaba en el lado anti-Fracción y Grayfia estaba en el lado Fracción Antiguo del Satanás. Durante la guerra Grayfia abandonó el Antiguo Fracción Satanás y unirse con Sirzech. Desde que ella lo ha estado llamándolo con títulos de alto respetos. "Tal vez por esto que, es difícil para que usted consiga un novio." Murmuró en voz baja( auch), sólo para conseguir un pellizco en la mejilla de Grayfia. "Oww, Oww duele duele duele!." Sirzech quejó.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso." Dejar ir de la mejilla y volvió la cara hacia un lado con fastidio. Sirzech siempre se burlan de ella con su estado civil. El hecho de que él le impuso una multa divertido y siempre intenta jugar casamentero para ella. Pero terminó por ella para congelar cada tipo que Sirzech tratar de establecer el ritmo. "En este momento usted tiene sus deberes como Satanás, Sirzech-sama."

"Sí, sí estoy en eso. Ojalá algo interesante suceda." Murmuró. Él odia hacer el papeleo más, cierto que tiene otros deberes como Satanás, pero el papeleo es lo más aburrido que jamás habia hecho. Grayfia volver a la bandeja y se preparaba té para su rey. Ambos estaban haciendo tranquilamente su trabajo como Sirzech estaba haciendo papeleo y Grayfia estaba preparando té entonces un de repente tanto sentía un enorme seguimiento energía mágica por una gran explosión que los puso en alerta.

"Es cerca de aquí, vamos a echar un vistazo." Sirzech dijo ansiosamente le pide que ocurra algo interesante y que él consiguió su deseo. Grayfia asintió y siguió detrás de el. Cuando tanto haciendo su camino a la puerta principal de la mansión vieron al padre y madre de Sirzech con la criadas y mayordomos en la entrada principal de la mansión.

"Madre, Padre, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" Sirzech pedir impaciencia quería ir a la fuente de la fuerza fuerte mágico antes de otro diablo alcanzarlo. Grayfia estaba detrás de él dando una reverencia a su Maestro y Maestra.

"Hola Sirzech-chan, Grayfia-chan, estaban a punto de ir a revisar la explosión adivinando su venir también?" Señora Gremory preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su nombre es Venelana Gremory madre de ambos Sirzech y Rías. Su apariencia es como Rias pero con el pelo castaño y sus opciones de cierre es un vestido largo de color rojo con diseño de la rosa en ellos.

"Hai, son mis deberes como uno de los Satanás para ver si es una amenaza para el mundo terrenal." Sirzech respondió.

"Entonces deberíamos salir ahora." Señor Gremory llamó. Pronto todo el mundo salió corriendo de la mansión para ver la causa de la explosión. Tener el mayordomo de la familia Gremory con ellos Sirzech no se molestó en llamar a su título nobiliario con él, sabiendo que él y Grayfia puede hacerse cargo de cualquier problema.

Unos pocos momentos antes de la explosión estalló. La zona estaba llena de árboles y plantas, sino que era profunda en el bosque en el Inframundo donde diablos animales viven en paz ... bueno hasta ahora. Por encima de las nubes en el Inframundo aparece un sello mágico gigante. El sello es brillantes de oro con el símbolo de un dragón (imaginen un sello cuando Natsu usa su magia) brillando hacia abajo en el bosque. A kilómetros de distancia cada demonios estaba en shock y el pánico pensando cielos es atacar con potencia de la luz, pero para su sorpresa y horror fue un enorme pilar de fuego en erupción desde el sello. Ola de calor se hacía sentir poco más de milla y se hacía sentir poco kilómetros de la fuente y la energía mágica increíble. El fuego se apagó un poco, pero no antes de que se escuchó una gran explosión y el humo era empujar hacia arriba en el cielo, (imagina una explosión nuclear) de liquidación recoger a alta velocidad haciendo que todos se tapan los ojos. Pronto el fuego se había ido así que era el sello, pero el humo era aún visible en el aire.

Volver al bosque donde fue la explosión, así como utilizar el laico bosque era ahora un páramo. Todo lo que era una vez en radio de 100 metros de la explosión ya se había ido. En su lugar había un enorme cráter que rodea era árboles rotos que estaba en llamas, el humo levantada hacia el cielo. En el medio del cráter eran tres cifras que se muestran a través del humo. Una enorme figura. Paso de pie se oía correr hacia el área.

Sirzech y el otro finalmente llegar a la fuente de las explosiones todos los ojos como platos al ver el resultado de la utilización de ser bosque.

"Todo el mundo, la búsqueda de la causa de la explosión y encontrar si alguien está ahí fuera." Sirzech voz. Su relajado personalidad se ha ido y se reemplaza por una poderosa voz de Satanás de la autoridad. Todo el mayordomo y la criada se inclinan su cabeza hacia Sirzech y a su madre y padre y Grayfia antes de ir a buscar la destrucción.

"¿Qué crees que va a encontrar?" -Preguntó lady Gremory.

"No lo sé, pero alguien tiene que tener el poder que se compara con la Grandes Cuatro Satanás que puede hacer esto mucho daño y que la fuerte energía mágica aún permanecía en el aire, supongo que esa persona todavía está alrededor." Señor Gremory dijo a su esposa. Intercambian ideas sobre lo que puede causar tanta destrucción, manteniendo la guardia alta, pero se detienen cuando oyeron numerosas agarra hacia el centro del cráter. Uno de los mayordomos corrió hacia ellos con una expresión de asombro en su rostro por lo que todos los demás a alcanzar su pico la curiosidad.

"Señor, encontramos... un ... tienes que ir y verlo por ti mismo." El mayordomo les dijo.

"Que cosa? Esa causa tanta destrucción, quiero ver que nos lleve allí por favor." Sirzech dijo mientras ansiosamente querer verlo lo que encontraron. El mayordomo se tomó el resto de ellos hacia el centro del cráter, cada vez que más allá de algunas de las criadas y mayordomo se pudo ver una expresión de asombro en su rostro mientras se enfrenta el medio del cráter donde estaba el humo. Finalmente llegar a todo el mundo hacia el medio, incluso Grayfia mostró un shock y sorpresa mirada en la cara de lo que vieron, cara Sirzech muestra temor y sin habla por todas partes en lo que vio. EN el medio del Crater era un poderoso gigantesco dragon totalmente chamuscado, completamente muerto, carbonizado.

"Un dragon?". Venelana susurro en shock, sabían que no había tanto dragones en este mundo por motivos desconocidos. Pero ahora sabran su respuestas al intentar investigar lo que le sucedió con ese dragon. Cada persona aun estaba en su aturdimiento.

Pero un bulto se veía en la esaplda del dragon muerto.

"Que es eso?". Señor Gremory pregunto mientras miraba ese bulto que aparecia y desaparecia.

"Habra alguien adentro?". Grayfia dijo en su asombro.

Pero luego se asustaron cuando vieron una mano cubierto en fuego que atravesaba la durísima escama del dragon muerto, y de repente salio un chico cubierto de sangre con su ropa hecho jirones y sangre. Tenia piel bronceada, era alto casi del mismo tamaño que Sirzech, tenia un chaleco azul con bordes naranjas pero estaba algo destrozado. Llevaba una bufanda con escamas. Poseai un pantalón negro junto con botas de montar negras. El chico tenia el pelo salmon en punta y ojos verde olivo casi negros. En sus brazos tenia a un pequeño gato azul inconciente. El chico estaba jadeando de rodillas.

"Quitense de ahí!". El sujeto ordeno mientras concentraba una enorme llamas en sus manos. Los presentes obedecieron pero Sirzech abrió los ojos, el poder que presentaba este chico era un poco mas al de el. Grayfia miraba con shock al joven que era casi de su edad pero obedecio, no quería llegar al fuego cruzado del chico. EL joven puso al gato azul inconciente en el piso.

**"METSURYU OGGI! SHURAI NIGATA! ****SUPERNOVA!"** El sujeto concentro un puño con mortiferas llamas junto a un aura muy abrazador que hizo que todos sudaran por enorme calor sofocante que liberaba. Y de la nada cuando las llamas llegaron a un rojo del color del sol naciente, se fue hacia adelante y dio al dragon ya muerto. Para los presentes que lo vieron se quedaron completamente atonitos, pero vieron algo que les dejo en un temor enorme.

Cuando el golpe de llamas muy concentradas dio en el Dragon muerte, sucedió una titánica explosión, junto a un calor abrazador mas sofocante que el anterior. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar mientras se formaba una cúpula de fuego.

"Que poder!". Sirzech abrió mucho los ojos.

Al pasar un momento que las llamas se apagaron y el humo se despejaba, lo que vieron se quedaron atonitos. Era nada, prácticamente nada, el chico de ahí extermino al dragon. Algo que era muy increíble.

"Jeje… te logre vencer…. Asqueroso dragon del Apocalipsis… jejeje me quede sin poder mágico..". El joven dio una risa cansada mientras se fue donde estaba su compañero gato, pero de pronto cayo de rodillas mientras jadeaba demasiado. Esto hizo que los presentes fueran a socorrerlo. Luego cayo en el piso y dio una vuelta para mirar directo al cielo hasta que cerro los ojos.

"Grayfia, el sigue aun vivo puedes curarlo?" Sirzech pregunto en la preocupación que él no quiere a este chico muerto, él quiere saber lo que le paso y como un ser humano pudo matar a un dragon.

"Hai". Ella contestó, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezo la curación del joven. Todo el mundo camina hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y el gato para ver lo que sucedía.

"El es el que provoco esa explosión, es muy fuerte para poder matar a un poderoso dragón." Señor Gremory dijo mientras miraba a la criado en estado de shock.

"A decir verdad, ese chico hizo cenizas a ese dragón con la poca energía que le quedaba, estaba al par de un Santanas, pero cuando el recupere su energía mágica, estará más que el mío eso es seguro…." Sirzech dijo haciendo que todos jadear incluso Señora Germory, sabia que Sirzech era muy poderoso, pero el chico que estaba ayudando era más que su propio hijo que posee el título de Satanas Lucifer.

"Es un chico tan joven, ¿cómo puede tener tanto poder?" -Preguntó la señora Gremory.

"No lo sé, madre, le podemos preguntar cuando se despierte." Sirzech respondió de nuevo. Mientras todo el mundo está hablando de lo que habia sucedido, Grayfia estaba mirando hacia abajo en el cuerpo ensangrentado tratando, al menos, detener la hemorragia. Mirando a la cara a su pecho que ella no puede ocultar un poco de rubor en la mejilla cuando ella le estaba curando. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sirzech y su madre que estaban dando una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que ambos comparten el mismo pensamiento. " _Puede, Grayfia salir con el "_ Pensaron hasta que oyeron un gruñido del hombre joven de pelo rosa. Caminaron hasta el cuerpo y podría verle que abria los ojos ligeramente. Y mira como si estuviera a punto de hablar.

"Por favor … pueden sanar ….a mi amigo, Happy primero…. Por favor…ughhhh. " Natsu dijo antes de estar inconsciente. Al oír esto Grayfia y el resto mostró una sorpresa y mirada suave en la cara de lo que acaban de escuchar. Grayfia respetando la solicitud del joven muchacho, comenzó a curar al gato para que dejara de sangrar.

"Awe ... incluso en el estado que está, él todavía se preocupa de su pequeño amigo." Señora Gremory dijo, al tiempo que las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella puso su cabeza sobre su boca. Trajo el calor en su corazón para ver gente como Natsu que todavía se preocupan por sus amigos antes que ellos.

"Sí, él muy interesante, puedo ver el enorme potencial que posee, Voy a convertirlo en un diablo, el será mi nuevo peon y la pieza mas fuerte de mi fraccion." Sirzech dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Haciendo Señor Gremory levantar una ceja.

"Vaya, eso fue rápido, y yo pensé que eras exigente en títulos de nobleza" Señor Gremory dijo en una voz divertida.

"Este joven tiene el mejor potencial que he sentido para ser un demonio, si hubiera vivido aquí mismo, el definitivamente será un Satanas en estos momentos." Sirzech rio." Y por otro lado, también tengo otra razón "Dijo mientras miraba a Grayfia que sonreía a Natsu por alguna razón. Señora Gremory captura de lo que su hijo dice y sonríe también.

"He terminado de curarlo Sirzech-sama." Grayfia responder al mirar hacia el grupo.

"Gracias Grayfia-chan." Sirzech rio al tiempo que Grayfia tener una vena salida en la frente.

"Debemos llevarlo de nuevo a la casa por más tratamiento." Señor Gremory sugiere.

"Gran idea hun." Señora Gremory respondió haciendo que el mayordomo fuera a recoger el cuerpo de Natsu y Grayfia levantando a un inconsciente Happy en sus brazos.

Paso el tiempo….

Una semana ha pasado después de la explosión y que Natsu tenía entrar en el inframundo. Durante esta semana fue un infierno para Sirzech . Él tiena que anunciar a los demonios públicos que se trataba de un sólo un accidente que uno de su nobleza causo la explosión y nadie estaba mal. Era la mitad de la verdad de todos modos ya que quieren mantener a Natsu en un perfil bajo por un tiempo, hasta que el acepte ser un diablo y estabiera listo para ser anunciado. También durante la semana Grayfia y la madre de Sirzech se encargaron de Natsu y Happy. Las doncellas de los Gremory estaban con Natsu y Happy y tratar de cambiar su vendaje sólo para que sean detenidos por Grayfia que les dijo que ella se encargaria de cuidar de ellos. Al oír esto Sirzech tiene una gran sonrisa y sería burlarse de ella todos los días que ella podría estar enamorado de un cierto chico de pelo rosa, sólo para que él consiga buen golpe en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Incluso Señora Gremory tiene que sonreír en esa idea, quería a Grayfia como su propia hija que siempre cuida, por lo que ayuda a Grayfia a cabo en el cambio de las sus vendas y cuidado de ellos.

"¿Cómo está?" Sirzech preguntó mientras caminaba en la habitación donde Natsu y Happy están descansando. La habitación estába decorado de rojo y de estilo victoriano, en su mayoría de color rojo y negro, pero mantuvo un poco de calor y acogedor en la atmósfera.

"Él todavía está dormido, Sirzech-sama" Grayfia dijo con una reverencia para saludar su presencia.

"¿Cómo va usted está cumpliendo con el otro Satanás Sirzech-chan." Señora Gremory saluda a su hijo con una sonrisa maternal caliente.

"Casi me quedé dormido en la coversacion. La reunión fue sobre todo sobre el caso de que nuestro amigo de pelo rosa". Sirzech rio cuando vio el cuerpo estirado de Natsu fuera de la manta de su brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza y el brazo derecho estaba colgando en la cama con vendaje en la frente y en su parte inferior del estómago a través de la zona inferior del pecho. Happy fue acurrucandose junto a él con una venda en la frente y en su cuerpo de gato pequeño. "¿Cómo está sanando Grayfia", se preguntó un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz. Haciendo que las dos mujeres levanten una ceja a Sirzech. "Qué?", se preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mirando a su madre y su reina.

"Nada, cariño es que nunca pensé que fueras tan preocupado a un joven que nunca vio antes." Señora Gremory le dijo con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Sirzech frotara la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Bueno, yo quiero hacerle mi peón y, por tambien para Grayfia-chan pueda encontrar un hombre para salir." Sirzech respondió riendo de nuevo sólo para que Grayfia darle un golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Ay, Grayfia-chan."

"Por favor, abstenerse de hacer comentarios absurdos por el estilo, Sirzech-sama Lo está haciendo bien, la herida se cura a sí mismo en unos ritmos rápidos." Grayfia le dijo con voz monótona. Hacer que el ojo del Satanás se amplie ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El poder mas destructivo que el nuestro y grandes habilidades de curación, me pregunto qué grandes cosas es capaz de hacer." Sirzech voz.

"Bueno, todo lo que él es capaz de hacer que puede acabar con un poderoso dragón y él es sólo un ser humano. Pero mira a él y a su amiguito no son adorables? Verdad, Grayfia?" Señora Germory preguntó a su hijo de la reina.

"No ... No ... puedo comentar." Grayfia dijo con un rubor en su cara antes de que se había ido y su rostro sin emociones era el día. Tanto Sirzech y su madre tenían una sonrisa en su cara suponiendo que su Grayfia-chan estaba un poco enamorada del joven de cabello rosado. Pero para Grayfia ella sólo pensaba que el joven era lindo.

Ellos fueron rápidamente retirados de sus pensamiento cuando escucharon un bostezo que viene de la cama. Mirando hacia la cama vieron a Happy bostesar y arañar sus ojos soñolientos haciendo que Venelana querer darle un abrazo de muerte. "Natsu, donde esta mi pescado de mañana?" Happy preguntó esperando obtener una respuesta, pero que nunca llegó. "Natsu?" Happy preguntó de nuevo buscando a su mejor amigo. Se detiene al ver a Natsu durmiendo junto a él con una gran cantidad de vendajes envuelven a su alrededor. "Natsu ¿estás bien? Neh, Natsu despierta! Natsu no te mueras en mí" Happy gritó mientras las lágrimas caian su rostro haciendo que los demas en la habitación vean con asombro al gato que hablaba. Happy se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y miro hacia arriba para ver Sirzech sonriendo sobre él. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? No voy a dejar que lastimes a Natsu." Happy gruñó a Sirzech, a Grayfia y a Venelana.

"Está bien pequeño, no estamos haciendo daño a nadie nos hemos ocupado apenas de que nos enteramos de ustedes." Sirzech respondió con su sonrisa. "Ustedes deben estar muy cerca para que se cuiden del uno al otro." Happy dejo caer su guardia cuando sintió que Sirzech le estaba diciendo la verdad y sonrio.

"Aye! Yo y Natsu hemos sido lo mejores amigos desde que nací!" Happy contesto alegremente. De pronto se encontró envuelto por un par de brazos y fue retirado en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Oh Dios mío mirate, defendiendo a tu mejor amigo, es tan lindo." Señora Germory dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a Happy en el abrazo nivel muerte haciéndole muy difícil respirar.

"No puedo respirar, ¡Ayúdame!" Happy dijo mientras trataba de liberarse y mirando a Sirzech que sudo en lo que veía.

"Madre, el pequeño no puede respirar." Sirzech respondió tratando de ayudar a la pequeña azul exceda. Señora Germory mira hacia Happy que estaba tratando de respirar, y le bajaron sólo para él se doble en sus cuatro patas.

"Aww,lo siento pequeñín." Ella dijo que haciendo que Happy negar la cabeza sin problemas en ella como que está bien. "cuál es tu nombre?"

"Aye! Soy Happy!" Happy alegremente le gritó olvidarse de que estaba casi asfixiado de muerte por el abrazo. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Happy pide inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por ti cariño" Señora Gremory responde pellizcando la mejilla de Happy muy a su disgusto.

"¿Tienen algo para comer?" -Preguntó mientras su estómago gruñó eso demuestra que tenía hambre. Haciendo que la Señora Gremory soltara una risita en su mano.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres comer Happy?" Ella sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Aye, puedo tener pescado!" Feliz alegremente gritó que ya tenia baba formada en lado de su boca.

"Está bien, entonces vamos." Señora Gremory respondió al recoger Happy y abrazándolo cerca de su estómago mientras lo llevaban a la sala comedor para conseguir comida.

"Yo también iré." Sirzech dijo: "¿Vienes Grayfia?"

"No, voy a ver si el joven Natsu despierta." Grayfia respondió.

"Ok, simplemente no le hagas nada mientras él duerme." Sirzech dijo mientras salía de la habitación riendo sólo para ser golpeado por una lámpara en la cabeza lanzada por Grayfia. "Ay! Eso dejara herida"

"Hum". Eso es todo lo que obtuvo de Grayfia. Antes de unirse a su madre y a Happy. Dejando a Grayfia mirando Natsu dormido en la cama.

Unos minutos después…..

Grayfia que simplemente se quedó poniendo más vendas a Natsu antes de que ella se sentara en la silla pero luego se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Ella pensó que estaba soñando en algo muy triste, así que ella se acercó a su rostro aunque tenía un pequeño rubor al ver su cara pacífica sacó una pequeña servilleta y estaba a punto de secarle las lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Natsu simplemente se despertó muy cansado, que poco a poco se sentó en la cama, luego puso una mano en su cara, en ese momento sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos, eran las lágrimas. El dio un susurro triste.

"De nuevo esa pesadilla". Natsu murmuro en lo bajo intento pararse pero el dolor en su estomago le dolio demasiado soltando un pequeño gruñido. "Mierda; aun no cura del bien".

En su mano salio un sello que comenzó a aparecer una piedra de forma verdosa como la esmeralda, apretó la piedra haciendo que se rompa y que los fragmentos se peguen en el cuerpo de Natsu haciéndolo sentirse mejor. " Ese fue el último que tenía". El murmuro en voz baja. Grayfia vio aquel objeto con curiosidad y sorpresa.

"Interesante, no sabía que tenía unos de esos". Grayfia le llamo un poco la atención haciendo que Natsu voltear a verla y se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos pero luego dio una mirada relajada.

"En realidad era el último que tenía, pero me encantaría saber quién eres tu? Dónde estoy? Y dónde está mi amiguito, Happy?". Natsu le pregunto con voz tranquila pero un poco dramática. Grayfia al ver a Natsu preguntarle en una manera algo exigente, tranquila y emocional… algo como Sirzech.

"Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifugo. Tu pequeño amigo está muy bien en el comedor, comiendo y hablando con Sirzech-sama y Venelana-dono, y estás en territorio Gremory, uno de los restante 34 clanes demonios de los 72 pilares y uno de las familias de más alto rango". Grayfia le dijo mientras veía las varias expresiones que Natsu dio. Primero él se rio entre dientes, luego suspira con alivio y luego fue a en una expresión de shock puro.

"Demonios! Porque estoy en un mundo de demonios?" Natsu grito en drama comico.

"Debido a que usted se encuentra actualmente en el mundo terrenal." Grayfia declaró.

"EH?". Natsu eso fue lo único que dijo mientras se tiro de espaldas de nuevo en la cama y dio un suspiro muy largo. "Qué demonios habrá pasado?". Se preguntó en su mente frustrada. Grayfia dio una mirada tranquila.

**Este capitulo tiene algunos errores pero ya que demonios!. Comenten, no critiquen ... y si quieren que les expliques las nuevas tecnicas de Natsu, solo pregunten y yo les respondo en el otro capitulo... bye**


	3. Convertido en demonio

**Ahi esta el otro capitulo...disfrutenlo...**

Grayfia estaba mostrando algo de fastidio, no fue ni por 10 minutos Natsu estaba acostado en la cama con una mano en la cara murmurando cosas como "Mierda, esto es peor que tener resaca". Luego Natsu comenzó a pensar hasta que comenzó tener hambre "Ahg, TENGO HAMBRE!". Natsu grito a los cielos con un drama. Grayfia . Así que ella se quedó quieta y espera que Natsu se tranquilizara por el tiempo. _"Es muy lindo, pero es demasiado dramático como Sirzech-sama."_ Grayfia suspirar al pensar en Natsu y Sirzech. " _Los dos podrían causar más problemas que beneficios, especialmente con esos poderes de los suyos, especialmente Natsu. "_

Natsu dio un ultimo suspiro mientras poco a poco retiraba con delicadeza los vendajes en su cuerpo y fue al primer espejo que encontró en el cuarto. Se paro en frente y comenzo a ver la nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo, especialmente la que tenia en su cuello.

"Esta cicatriz, me trae buenos recuerdos, jejeje". Natsu dio una sonrisa entre dientes. Despues quito esos pensamientos afuera mientras comenzaba a buscar algo.

"Pasa algo?". Grayfia pregunto aun con su cara neutral.

"SI, busca mi bufanda; sabes donde esta?". Natsu pregunto algo impaciente pero almenos hablo amablemente.

"Claro". Grayfia asintió mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones de la habitación y saco cierta prenda ya doblada en forma cuidadosa, entonces se lo entrego a Natsu. "Toma".

"Gracias". Natsu dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la prenda.

Entonces Grayfia se fue denuevo a la comoda y saco ropa para entregárselo a Natsu.

"Por favor, ponte esto, señora Gremory-sama y Sirzech-sama quiere hablar con usted. Voy a estar fuera si me necesitas." Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero luego Natsu la detuvo.

"No es necesario primero quiero hacer algo". Natsu aviso mientras mientras alzaba una mano. Luego condeso una llama y comenzo a hablar en un idioma que ni siquiera la habilidad del lenguaje de los demonios entendia. El idoma que Natsu hablaba, Grayfia no la podía entender pero ahora, la llama comenzo a emitir un calor insorportable. Hasta que comenzo a dar un tono de mando.

**"****RESURGE A MI; FLAMME TITANIA, REINA DE LAS HADAS DE FUEGO!".** Entonces la llama dio un color diferente del anaranjado clasico a un rojo camersi, poco a poco comenzo a dar forma.

"Un hada? increíble". Grayfia susuro en sorpresa, ella nunca penso que las hadas existieran pero al ver con sus propios ojos que Natsu invoco a una hada de fuego, no sabia que decir.

La llama desaparecio solo para dejar a una pequeña niña de piel palida con pelo rojo fuego que fui como llamas, vestia un vestido rojo pequeño. Su tamaño era el la palma de su mano, era muy linda. Sus alas eran de mariposa de color naranja con líneas rojo vivo y que a la simple briza, botaba pequeñas brazas de fuego.

Luego ella comenzo a abrir sus ojos anaranjados muy hermosos y comenzo a ver su entorno solo para encontrar a una persona sonriente, una persona que lo quería como un padre. Alguien que fue confiado como su invocador desde cuando era una pequeña y débil hada. Entonces ella comenzo a sonreir.

"Natsu-sama!". Ella voló y abrazo la mejilla de Natsu haciéndolo reir en el acto. "Ha pasado varios años desde que nos convoco, nos hemos preguntado que paso a Igneel-sama o ha usted, o acaso hemos hecho algo malo?". Ella comenzó a aletear poco a poco, mientras daba una cara que estaba apunto de llorar( Imagínense la misma expresión de Mavis, cuando Freed dudaba de su estrategia, si muy mona jajajaj).

"N-no no no no, nada de eso… por favor, no llores!". Natsu frenéticamente negó con las manos en pánico, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. "Solo estuve muy ocupado cuando Igneel desaparecio y no podía aun convocarte porque aun no tenia el nivel de poder mágico requerido; asi que no estoy enojado con ninguna de ustedes, ahora estoy en una dimensión diferente"

Natsu dio una sonrisa pero luego comenzó a tambalearse, cosa que preocupo a Grayfia que fue ayudarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña hada de fuego ayudando a Natsu jalando la bufanda mientras lo dirigia a la cama para sentarlo.

"Baka!, no se supone que debes invocar a un hada en una dimensión diferente a la original aun cuando no recuperas todo tu poder mágico, eso te podría haberte matado!". Flamme tenia una cara molesta con los puños apretados mientras que sus alas se agitaban con furia. Pero Natsu solo sonrio cansado y uso uno de su dedo índice mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente a la hada.

"Lo siento, Flamme… no volverá a pasar". Natsu le dio una sonrisa clásica de el, cosa que hizo a Flamme sonrojarse y sonreir. Esto hizo a Natsu suspirar y miro a Grayfia que tenia su cara neutral aunque por dentro se estaba riendo de como una pequeña hada sermoneaba a un joven de 19 años.

"Disculpa Grayfia, entre un momento salgo, me ire a cambiar". Natsu dio una mirada tranquila mientras que Grayfia comenzo asentir la cabeza y se retiro.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Natsu salió vistiendo una camisa de manga larga roja y pantalón negro, con su abrigo de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, como siempre. Grayfia odiaba admitirlo pero Natsu era muy apuesto. Natsu miro como que Grayfia la miraba. Él se acerca a ella, mientras que ella todavía soñaba despierto, se encontró cara a cara con ella, mirándola a los ojos de color plateado. Ella al sentir a alguien muy cerca de ella fue devuelta de nuevo a la realidad sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Natsu. Ella dejó escapar un "eep 'y dio un paso atrás y tratando de calmarse. "Por favor Natsu-san, respeta mi espacio personal." Hablo con su voz monótona, pero todavía tenía un toque de rubor en su rostro.

"Bueno, te veias como si estuvieras soñando despierto, así que me asegure que aun estes conciente." Natsu rio entre dientes mientras empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

"Natsu-san se esta dirigiendo en la dirección equivocada, por favor sígame." Luego, caminar en la dirección opuesta a él. Natsu comenzo a seguirla. Mientras caminaban Natsu estuviera mirando alrededor en el pasillos muy curioso. Las paredes tienen toneladas de cuadros pintados en todas partes, la pared estába pintada de color rojo oscuro con estilo victoriano.

"Increible…." Natsu murmuro en voz baja haciendo que Grayfia lo mirara por encima de su hombro mientras levanta una ceja. Caminan por un par de minutos más, hasta que se encontraron frente a dos puertas. Natsu podo oler la comida dentro de la habitación y empezo a babear. Estaba a punto de irse a dentro para comer lo que había dentro, pero fue parado cuando Grayfia lo sujeto de su bufanda.

"Tenemos que tocar antes de entrar y tienes que estar en su mejor comportamiento cuando estemos con Venelana-sama y Sirzech-sama." Grayfia dijo soltando Natsu.

"Ay porfavor, necesito comer…. No he comido nada" Él se quejó.

"Puedes comer más tarde Natsu, ahora usted tiene que cumplir con Sirzech-sama." Grayfia respondió olvidadando que no uso el sufijo "san" en el..

"Pero me muero de hambre" Natsu se quejo con un puchero, esto hizo que Grayfia pensara que se veía lindo haciéndolo.

"No, primero conversaremos con Sirzech-sama y luego comes lo que quieras, Natsu". Bueno esto hiso a Natsu suspirar para tranquilizarse y asintió. Grayfia penso que aveces se comportaba como un niño en un cuerpo sexy.

"Ella tiene razón, Natsu-sama". Flamme apareció de la nada y se sento en la cabeza de Natsu.

Sirzech, Happy , Señor y señora Gremory estaban teniendo una charla agradable y Happy comiendo su pescado hasta que oyeron la conversacion a través del cuarto. Miraron hacia adelante para ver Grayfia y Natsu discutiendo sobre algo mientras que Grayfia tenia una llave en la cabeza a un muerto de hambre llamado Natsu, junto a ellos una pequeña hada que se reia. Esto hizo que los 3 demonios levantaran una ceja. Mientras que Happy que no prestaba atención a nada más que a su pescado. Sirzech se inclino para susurrarle a su madre y padre.

"Oh ... Creo que he encontrado a alguien perfecto para Grayfia-chan." Susurro Sirzech mientras se reia de su plan futuro. Tanto Señora y Señor Gremory se ríen del plan de su hijo por su reina. Grayfia, Flamme y Natsu llegaron cerca de la mesa, mientras que los tres demonios miranban y sonríeron.

"Hola, Natsu parece que por fin estás despierto." Sonrio Sirzech al joven Dragon Slayer. Al oír el nombre de Natsu, Happy miro hacia arriba para ver Natsu frente a él.

"Natsu! ¡Estás bien!" Happy vitoreo mientras corría a través de la mesa hacia su mejor amigo.

"Ah ... me alegro de verte haciendo bien compañero." Natsu contesto de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abraza al pequeño gato.

"Aww mirete, ustedes parecen hermanos." Señora Gremory sonrio mientras tenia ambas manos en la mejilla.

"Siéntate Natsu, debes tener hambre por no comer tanto tiempo, ¿me equivoco?" Señor Gremory pidió mientras se reia ver a Natsu babear por la comida. "Ven, vamos a comer."

"Aye! Gracias por la comida." Feliz y Natsu se animaron antes de comenzar a comer.

Momentos más se veía a un Natsu comiendo rápidamente pero con educación la comida que le ofrecían( Imaginense a Natsu comiendo como Allen Walker de D gray man). Esto hizo divertir a Sirzech y a los demás, mientras que otros se preguntaban si su estomago era un barril sin fondo. Los mayordomos trajeron mas comida mientras quitaban los platos vacios de la mesa.

"Natsu-sama, puedo probar?". Flamme pregunto mientras miraba el plato que Natsu comia

"Claro!". Natsu sonrio mientras le daba algo de comida a su amiga hada.

Despues otros platos mas Natsu dio un suspiro satisfecho. "Gracias por la comida". Dio una sonrisa pero luego uso su puño para tapar su boca para disimular el eructo.

"Disculpen; bueno me presento, Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y la pequeña hada que esta sentada en mi hombro es Flamme Titania, reina de las hadas de fuego y mi contrato personal". Natsu presento.

"Encantada de conocerlos". Flamme dio un arco.

"Valla, nunca pensé que en mi vida pudiera ver a una hada de verdad y mas a una Hada del rango Titania". Sirzech susurro muy soprendido pero muy contento.

"Un gusto Natsu, Mi nombre es Sirzech Lucifer uno de los grandes Satanás que gobiernan el inframundo, aquí son mi madre , mi padre y a tu lado tenemos a Grayfia-chan, no es ella linda?. " Sirzech sonrio solo para molestar a Grayfia.

"un gusto". Natsu dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te ves tan adorable Natsu-chan, te veras tan lindo junto a Grayfia." Señora Gremory dio una risita haciendo reir a los que están sentados, pero hizo que Grayfia voltera a un lado para ocultar su rubor.

"Jaja ... Gracias. Pero ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?" Hacer todo el mundo a levantar una ceja a Natsu, Flamme y Happy, que estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un pez.

"Claro, ¿qué es?" Respondio Sirzech.

"¿Dónde estoy? y ustedes son realmente demonios" Pregunto Natsu.

"Usted está en el Inframundo y en el interior de la mansión Gremory y sí somos demonios." Sirzech respondio, como todos los demás trajeron sus alas para mostrarlos. Haciendo que Natsu, Flamme y Happy se soprendieran. Todos se ríen de sus expresiones.

"Wow….pueden volar como Happy" Natsu pregunto mientras Happy mostros sus hizo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos en las alas de ángel de Happy.

"Sí podemos volar. Pero ahora, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta, Natsu?" Pregunto el Señor Gremory haciendo que Natsu asintiera hacia él. "¿Cómo puede un ser humano como tú, tienen una enorme cantidad de energía mágica y cómo llegaste aquí en el mundo terrenal?"

Natsu suspiro mientras comenzo alborotarse el pelo, luego miro seriamente hacia ellos. "Bueno se puede decir que ni Happy, ni Flamme y yo no somos de esta dimensión, ." Hacer que todos los ojos muy abiertos. Él entonces comenzó a explicar de dónde viene y donde formaba parte de un gremio de magos, llamados Fairy Tail, que supuestamente eran como una familia. Luego les conto también de como después de un año comenzó a sentirse un poco alejado de ellos, esto hizo que lo miraran con tristesa. Despues les conto de la llegada de Acnologia y que el peleo para poder salvar a su compañeros aun sin ellos no se preocupaban, pero se sacrifico para salvarlos y después asi llego a este mundo. Venelana al oir la historia lloro mientras daba un abrazo de muerte Happy, haciendo que todos se rien. Sirzech estaba muy emocionado de como Natsu pudo acabar con el rey de los Dragones en su mundo.

"Me gustaría saber que magia tiene usted para poder matar a un rey Dragon?". Señor Gremory pregunto algo curioso.

"Sabes como puedes matar a un Dragon?". Natsu le pregunto muy relajado mientras tomaba un pequeño refresco.

"Con otro Dragon?". Grayfia adivino pero esto hizo que Natsu le diera una broma.

"Ding! ding! ding! y tenemos una ganadora". Natsu bromeo haciendo a todos reir, mientras que Grayfia le apareció una vena en la frente.

"Entonces eres otro Dragon?". Señora Gremory pregunto inocentemente,.

"En realidad, Soy un DragonSlayer". Natsu puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero esto dejo que todos abrieran los ojos.

"Dragon…slayer, puedes explicarnos como es?". Sirzech pregunto muy curioso.

"Claro, pero primero ustedes tienen Dragones en esta dimensión?" Natsu pregunto.

"Si unos cuantos dragones, el resto de ellos fueron eliminados por no se que, hasta ahora nadie los saben, y los otros dragones fueron sellados. Siendo sincero no sabes que como hay pocos dragones en este mundo y me encantaría saberlos algún dia..". Sirzech dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Los dragones son capaces de viajar por las dimensiones, no me sorprende que hasta aquí también estallo la guerra civil de los Dragones". Natsu penso muy serio entonces dio un suspiro.

"Pasa algo, Natsu-sama?". La pequeña hada pregunto ante la mirada seria de Natsu.

"Nada, bueno como les dije soy un DragonSLayer de fuego y también de rayo". Natsu hizo su punto usando sus manos, el de la derecha lo cubrió con fuego y la izquierda se escuchaba el chirrido de los rayos.

"Increible; como llegastes a tener magia del DragonSlayer?". Esa pregunta de Lucifer fue algo que dejo a Natsu dar una mirada de orgullo.

"La magia DragonSlayer es completamente de mi mundo y hay solo dos condiciones para que pueda usarse efectivamente; en primera el DragonSlayer debe de ser humano de Nacimiento y segundo debes tener un enorme potencial….". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

"Interesante, pero quien te enseño magia del DragonSlayer?". Sirzech hablo emocionadamente.

"Natsu-sama lo aprendio de Igneel-sama". Flamme aleteo alegremente mientras se posaba en el hombro de Grayfia, parece que le dio un gusto a ella.

"Vaya, entonces Igneel devio de ser un poderoso DragonSlayer?". Venelana elogio pero Natsu se rio alegremente.

"Ha me olvide mencionar el detalle mas importante, Los dragonslayer somos magos entrenados por los dragones, en poca palabras Igneel era un dragon y no cualquier dragon… era el rey de los dragones de fuego". Natsu cruzo los brazos con orgullo.

"Aye sir!". Happy grito animadamente.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos completamente abiertos, eso fue la sorpresa mas grande que hayan escuchado en toda sus vidas. Pero Sirzech estaba emocionado y muy alegre, el ya encontró su pieza mas poderosa, mas que su propia reina y el mismo.

"Natsu, lamento que yo no puedo enviarte de vuelta a su mundo y en verdad lo siento mucho. Pero te puedo ofrecer una familia y amigos. Por no quiero decir que me gustaría volver a colocarlas en su corazón, pero me gustaría que se unan a mi nobleza ". Sirzech dicho como Señora y Señor Gremory tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es una nobleza?" Natsu pregunto muy curioso

"Se podría decir que es como tu alianza, es más como una familia." Sirzech dijo cuando vio a Natsu sonreir al oír eso. Luego sacó tres peones pecho Maou. "Natsu, los demonios de alto rango usamos piezas mutadas, es como podemos convertir a humanos en diablos y que se unan a nuestra nobleza. Esto se hizo después de la gran guerra entre los tres fracciones; angeles, ángeles caídos y nosotros los demonios. Pero yo y otros tres Satanás usamos son diferentes piezas. Nuestras piezas son más fuertes que las piezas regulares". Natsu asintió comprendiendo. "Deseo darte estos tres peones de Maou para que te unas a mi nobleza." Sirzech preguntar solo para que Natsu se pusiera serio.

"Natsu-sama?". Flamme pregunto preocupada, pero esto dejo que Natsu sonriera.

"Entonces tendre esas alas tan geniales?" Él pregunto haciendo que todos sonreíeran, Natsu lo aceptaría. Sirzech estaba aún más que feliz de que finalmente llegó a usar sus últimos tres peones en Natsu.

"Sí, usted conseguirá esas alas." Sirzech preguntar, y luego mira a Grayfia que estaba mirando a Natsu que hablaba con el Señor / Señora Gremory. "Grayfia ¿te importaria enseñar Natsu sobre demonios, ángeles caídos, y los ángeles y le enseñará a defenderse de potencia de la luz".

"EN realidad mi magia es parecida al de los dragones , asi que la luz o los sagrados no me va afectar". Natsu dio una sonrisa astuta.

"Si eso lo que usted pide Sirzech-sama, lo hare." Grayfia respondio con un arco.

"Bueno, ¿ Que tal si empezamos a trabajar en hacerte un diablo, Natsu?" Sirzech preguntar.

"Señor Aye!" Natsu animar mientras que el bombeo de puño en el aire. Sirzech dio a Natsu las tres piezas de peón y le dijo que estaba a punto de comenzar el ritual. Feliz se levantó de Natsu hombro y voló hacia la Virgen Gremory que inmediatamente comienza él aplastando. Un sello mágico rojo gigante aparece abajo Natsu como Sirzech encantan las palabras del ritual. Como las tres piezas de empeño brillan en Natsu mano. Cuando Sirzech terminar su encantamiento que él y todo el mundo ver como los tres peones que flota delante de Natsu en el pecho, pero algo hizo que todos los ojos como platos al lado feliz que ha dormido durante el ritual. Cada una de las tres piezas se convierten en una mutación pedazos malos pero lo que sorprende más es que llamas, llamas de oro y la iluminación engullen en cada una de las piezas de empeño antes de que se hundió en el pecho de Natsu. Diciéndoles que el ritual se hizo.

"Sirzech-sama ¿qué fue eso?" Grayfia pregunto.

"No lo sé, pero supongo que como si Natsu vale tres pedazos de mutación por lo que parece." Sirzech dijo mientras sonreía a su nuevo peón. "Natsu ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento como si todo fuera muy brillante, deben de ser los ojos?". Natsu pregunto mientras ponía una mano para sombrar la vista, pero esto gano un asentimiento de Grayfia.

"Natsu, intenta usar tu poderes para ver si la transformarcion no afecto tu magia?". Sirzech dio una surgerencia.

"Bien". Natsu se paro y cubrió sus cuerpos con rayo y de repente ya estaba en la otra esquina sin pestañear. Esto fue sorprendente a los demás y luego regreso al lado de Sirzech.

"Increible, su habilidad con el rayo es mil veces mejor con la Reina de mi hermanita". Sirzech hablo emocionado.

"Bien, ahora intentare con mi elemento natural, el fuego". Entonces cubrió sus brazos con fuego hasta el punto que con sus manos formo una esfera de fuego. Luego lo mas sorprendente para los demás que las llamas comenzaron a cambiar de varios tipos de colores hasta que se pusieron se hicieron como un arcoíris.

"Es hermoso". Todos miraron las llamas con facinacion, era una de las cosas mas bellas que vieron en sus vidas, luego se quedaron mas sorprendidos cuando las llamas hicieron un símbolo y era de Fairy Tail brillando como un arcoíris en los multicolores de las llamas. Hasta el punto que termino y dio un suspiro pero fue dado por aplausos de los presentes.

"Eso fue asombroso Natsu-sama/Natsu!". Flamme y Happy gritaron muy emocionados.

"En verdad es increíble, Natsu… nunca pensé que el fuego fuera asi aparte de destrucion y caos". Señor gremory dio una sonrisa alegre.

"El fuego es mas que eso, es armonía, sin fuego no podemos sentir calor y pasión, el fuego puede representar muchas cosas solo depende del usuario". Natsu dio una sonrisa pequeña.

"EN realidad fue muy hermoso, Natsu-chan". Venelana dio una sonrisa maternal.

"Cierto". Grayfia hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Grayfia confío en usted enseñará Natsu. Quien sabe, Natsu puede estar más alla que un Satanas pero sin duda estará el el nivel mas alto de los demonios" Rio Sirzech. "Pero por ahora vamos a beber esta noche para celebrar a Natsu en convertirse en un demonio!"

"¡Muy bien! Estoy encendido!" Natsu se animó. Grayfia estaba a punto de protestar, pero una mano sobre su hombro. Ella volteo sólo para ver a la señora Gremory sonriendo a ella y teniendo a Happy durmiendo y a Flamme sentada en su hombro.

"Dejalos, parecen que se llevan muy bien, ha pasado un tiempo desde Sirzech-chan actue así. Míralos, parecen estar teniendo un buen momento." Grayfia vuelve a mirar hacia al señor Gremory, Sirzech y Natsu teniendo un concurso de bebidas. Mientras que Natsu y Sirzech tienan un brazo en los hombros del uno y el otro mientras sonreian. "Creo Sirzech-chan piensa en Natsu como un hermano menor. No me importa tener Natsu como un hijo o bien, que sería divertido con él alrededor de la familia, apuesto incluso Rias-chan lo amaría también. Ahora, venga vamos a tener un poco de tiempo de mujeres, al igual que ellos, ne? " Grayfia sonríen a la señora Gremory que le devolvio la sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación para tener un poco de tiempo para conversar. Flamme aun estaba sentada en el hombro de Venelana, mientras daba una mirada a Natsu y sonreía.

"Natsu-sama, seguro que seremos felices con esta nueva familia". Ella murmuro muy bajo.

En un minutos.

Varias horas ha pasado, se puso feliz en la cama por Lady Gremory. Tanto Grayfia y Lady Gremory charlaban, pero sobre todo la señora Gremory burlándose de Grayfia de cómo ella muestro mucha emoción con Natsu a su alrededor y que ella podría estar empezando ha sentir algo por él. Esto, por supuesto, hizo sonrojar demasiado a Grayfia. Flamme comunico que ella puede visitarlos en cualquier momento por lo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer asi que se retiro en una llamarada de fuego.

Ahora ambas estában caminando de regreso a al comedor para ver cómo estaban los chicos. Mientras caminaban, ambos continuaron hablando. "Bueno Grayfia-chan cuando le diras a Natsu-chan como te sientes?" Comenzo a bularse de la reina de su hijo. Grayfia se sonrojo un poco.

"No se si le gustaria, se que es fuerte y todo, pero tengo mis deberes como empleada doméstica para los Gremory." Esto hizo que la Señora Gremory ponga los ojos

"Grayfia-chan nunca hemos tenido la intención de hacerte una empleada en nuestra casa, era tu decisión. Gryafia-chan, nuestra familia es amor, queremos que seas feliz con alguien. Eso es todo y se que Natsu te hará feliz y probablemente tambien frustración, pero asi son todos los hombres ". Esto hizo ha ambas mujeres se ríeran de la idea.

"Gracias por su amable informacion, señora Gremory." Grayfia se inclino ante la Señora Gremory. Como las dos mujeres caminaban dentro de la habitación, ahora no podían sostener sus risas.

Dentro de la habitación había botellas y botellas de cerveza en todas partes de la habitación. Toda la habitación era un desastre. Pero los que hacen las dos damas se ríen eran Natsu y Sirzech tumbados en el suelo dormidos, sólo tenían sus boxers. Señora Gremory salió corriendo de la habitación sólo para regresar unos minutos más tarde con una cámara en sus manos. Ella se acerca a los niños dormidos y tomó una foto. Grayfia tenia sus manos tapando su risa mientras miraba a su rey y a su amor platónico acostados cerca del uno y del otro. "¿Debemos llevarlos a sus habitaciónes?" Grayfia pidio.

"Sí, voy a llevar a mi hijo a su habitación y tu puedes tomar a Natsu-chan a la suya." Señora Gremory guiñaba un ojo a Grayfia haciendola sonrojar antes de tomar su dedo y Sirzech ahora estaba flotando en el aire y hacer su camino a su habitación con Venelana siguiendo detrás antes despedirce de Grayfia y decirle 'buenas noches'. Grayfia suspiro y camino hacia Natsu y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo al igual que su ama, pero tuvo un segunda idea antes de tirar de él hacia arriba haciendo que se incline hacia el hombro de apoyo antes de caminar hacia el dormitorio de Natsu.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación para ver que Happy dormia en una hamaca improvisada en el techo, Grayfia arrastro un poco a Natsu hasta que lo puso en la cama. Se froto el hombro adolorida y dio unos cuandos suspiros.

Los ojos de Grayfia reccorieron por todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies y una mirada en su estomago. Tuvo que admitir que su cuerpo se ve muy sexy con esos adobmianles bien marcados junto a la cicatriz en forma de "X" en su cadera izquierda. Esto dejo haciéndola querer-, sacudio la cabeza para borrar todo el pensamiento pervertido que estaba teniendo en el joven de pelo salmon. Luego sus ojos empezaron a ver en los labios de Natsu. _"No está mal si se trataba de un pequeño beso ,cierto. Puedo actuar como si nunca ocurrio ¿no?"_ Grayfia pensó antes de mirar alrededor para ver Happy que seguía durmiendo en la hamaca antes de mirar de en vuelta en los labios de Natsu que ahora estaba ligeramente abiertos. Respiraba con nerviosismo que inclinarse para darle un beso, su corazón estába latiendo rápidamente, se siente como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Ella se acercó a los labios de Natsu, ahora a unos centímetros el uno del otro cierra los ojos y se inclina más cerca, ahora que podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios haciéndola lamerse sus labios para que esten húmedos durante el beso. _"Sólo un poco mas y entonces… "_ ella fue interrumpida por de sus pensamiento cuando de repente sintió que alguien la agarra por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el musculoso pecho y con dos cicatrices de Natsu mientras que la acomodo como un peluche, prácticamente el puso la barbilla en la frente de Grayfia, mientras murmuro "Liras" ya que olio el cabello de ella aun en sueños. Grayfia estaba muy sonrojada ante el contacto que estaba teniendo cerca de el. Luego intento salirse de su agarre durante los 10 minutos pero esto hizo que el mago apretara mas el agarre, después ella se dio por vencido. Ella era la reina mas fuerte en todo el inframundo pero ahora esta muy agarrada a la restricion que Natsu le tenia, pero luego maldijo que el era imcreiblemente fuerte, tanto física, psicológica y mágicamente, demonios Natsu era mas fuerte que el mismo Satanas en estos momentos. Pero poco a poco sintió el calor que Natsu le daba, la hacia sentir muy segura, una sensación que nunca a experimentado. Sí, fue en muchas batallas y enfreto varias veces a la muerte, dio terror a Angeles y angeles caidos. Ella no necesita ser protegido por nadie porque ella es la reina más fuerte en el inframund de Sirzech Lucifer. Pero ¿por qué se sienta segura en los brazos del hombre que tienen tanta calidez, amor, cuidado y protección?. Luego se golpeo mentalmente de que Natsu siempre estuvo mas peligro a la muerte, lucho contra magos oscuros, demonios y dragones. Le conto que gano una reputación apodado salamander. Pero nadie sabia que Natsu actualmente estaba al nivel de los mas poderosos y antiguos DragonSlayer en la guerra civil de los dragones. Grayfia sigui sintiendo la calides de Natsu. _"Tal vez este es el amor que me hablo la señora Gremory?"_ Grayfia pensó antes de empujar el pensamiento detrás de la cabeza y chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que sus ropas aparecen dobladas en una comoda, estaba desnuda solo con bragas negras. Luego usando magio puso una sabana encima de ellos. Grayfia acaricio el pecho de Natsu antes de quedarse dormida.

Pocas horas después, la puerta de la habitación de Natsu se abrio y una figura logra colarse mientras se escuchaba un click, era Venelana Gremory que en sus manos tenia una cámara fotografica. Ella se ríe en su mano y camina mientras tomaba a Natsu y Grayfia durmiendo muy apegados. Luego se retira dando una suave sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a la familia, Natsu". Luego se retira.

**Aqui esta... perdon por la demora es que estaba trabajando en un pequeño proyecto... un Crossover de RWBY y Darksiders... pero esta vez seran los hijos de los jinetes del apocalipsis... Daniel(hijo de Lucha), Nyx (Hijo de Muerte), David (Hijo de Guerra) y Athen (hijo de Furia). **

**Para informar tambien que el lunes o martes estare publicando el otro capitulo de DragonS Devils Slayer... y talves un omake... **

**tambien estaba pensando en hacer un fanfic de Naruto de una historia alternativa... bueno ahi vera como sera...**

**no olviden comentar y nos vemos... byeeee... y si voy a embarasar a Rias jajajjajajja... taba pensando entre un hijo o hija, o gemelos... ahi veree... byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**pdt: Y lo del hada de fuego se me ocurrio de la nada... y Natsu en DragonForce es casi al de Gran Rojo...solo casi... nadie es poderosos en esta vida...bueno bye!**


	4. Leciones y lazos familiares

**AQUI VA OTRO CAPITULO...**

Natsu gimió ante la resaca masiva que recibió anoche. Lo único que recuerda es que él y Sirzech estaban teniendo un concurso de beber y luego bailando alrededor, después de que fue todo a oscuras. Esta es la segunda vez que había perdido el conocimiento, en un concurso de beber. La primera fue cuando Cana le retó a un concurso de beber, cuando se despertó colgando boca abajo fuera del edificio de la alianza. Aunque se sabe que que el gano ya que tenia mas tolerancia al alcohol auqnue todos tienen sus limites.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, vio a Happy roncando en la esquina de la habitación. Luego miro al frente solo para ver un monton de color gris, entonces bajo la mirada y se congelo. Vio a Grayfia roncando lindamente mientras se drogaba con el calor natural que Natsu enmadaba. Y lo mas sorprendete es que ella estaba desnuda. Natsu penso que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y eso lo asustaba mucho, pero al escuchar el suave ronquido se encogio de hombros y se quedo dormido otra vez.

"Buenos días Natsu-kun es el momento de despertar!" De pie en el camino de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro no era otro que el rey de Natsu, Sirzech. "Es hora de que la lección Nats-" Sirzech detener mitad de la frase y mirar por encima de donde Natsu debe estar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Grayfia y Natsu ambos desnudos y uno contra el otro aun durmiendo. Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, él salió de la habitación y regresó con una cámara en la mano y tomó una foto de la situación. "Vaya, vaya Natsu-kun no sabía que ya domesticastes a mi reina." Sirzech hablo alegremente mientras se reía. "O talvez ella lo domestico a el"

"A-ayeee". Happy se levanto y se froto las lagañas de los ojos, miro unas cuantas veces hacia la cama de Natsu y luego se quedo con los ojos abiertos. Entonces volteo a ver a Sirzech tomando fotos mientras reia alegremente.

"Buenos días, Happy".

"Sirzech, Grayfia esta durmiendo con Natsu!". Happy dijo en pánico.

"Lo se, por fin Grayfia-chan esta saliendo con alguien, me siento feliz!". Sirzech exclamo alegremente.

"Aye!". Happy sonrio.

Entonces esucharon un gemido de molestia. Miraron hacia la cama y vieron que los ojos de Grayfia son ligeramente abiertas, sentada en la cama dejó escapar un bostezo mientras estira sus brazos haciendo que sus enormes pechos revoten hacia arriba y hacia abajo . Una vez que se hizo ella mira hacia abajo para ver Natsu, quien todavía estaba durmiendo. Luego ella vio un destello brillante, volviéndose hacia donde vino el destello, ella vio Sirzech y Happy riéndose como chicas escolares, como Sirzech muestra la foto a Happy.

_Ellos se guuustan!. "_ Happy rodo su lengua sólo para que Sirzech reíra aún más. Finalmente Grayfia proceso lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Happy y Sirzech paran de reír cuando sintieron un poder demoníaco en aumento. Mirando hacia adelante para ver el aura negra que rodreaba a Grayfia mientras sus ojos son la sombra de su flequillo.

"In…In….In..." Grayfia murmuro.

"¡Espera! Grayfia-chan es sólo una broma , yo y Happy nos estámos divirtiendo, ¿verdad Happy?" Sirzech sudando balas la aura oscura de su reina.

"AA-Aye!" Happy tartamudeó.

"IN-IN-IMPERDONABLE!" Rugio Grayfia haciendo que Sirzech diera un paso atrás y Happy se escondió detrás de su cabello.

"Espera! Puedo explicarlo!" Nunca termina su frase porque Grayfia empujo sus manos hacia fuera y un círculo mágico aparecio y congeló a los dos en el hielo.

"Pff… idiotas". Grayfia resoplo con molestia, mientras miro hacia Natsu que aun dormia. Y involutariamente comenzó acariciarle el pelo, esto hizo que el ronoroneara como un gato. "Acaba de ronronear?".

"No es lindo?". Una voz de atrás asusto a Grayfia, al voltear vio a Venelana Gremory y en su hombro estaba sentada era Flamme ya que ella tiene el permiso para visitar las veces que quiera. Ella daba una sonrisa tierna mientras se acercaba a Grayfia y Natsu que aun dormia.

"Lady Gremory?". Gryafia murmuro mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas.

"Un joven con espíritu poderoso al igual que su poder, y poseer un gran corazón y un gran sentido de protección hacia los demás, lo hace un hombre único en su clase". Venelana sonreía maternalmente mientras acariciaba con cariño el pelo de Natsu que aun ronroneaba ganándose una risita de ella. Pero luego gimoteo un poco mientras sus ojos aun dormidos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

"Natsu-sama esta llorando?". Flamme pregunto preocupada.

"Debe de tener una pesadilla". Grayfia murmuro tristemente.

"Mi pobre niño, sacrificarte por los demás que no se preocupaban por ti y matar aun poderoso dragon, pero aquí estas llorando mientras duermes, me rompe el corazón". Venelana murmuro mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas. Entonces saco un pequeño pañuelo y limpio las lagrimas de Natsu con delicadeza. Al terminar vio que Natsu comenzó a dormir mas tranquilo. Venelana sonria y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se puso de pie mientras salía de la habitación, no sin antes reírse de Sirzech y Happy congelados.

Grayfia vio como su señora salía del cuarto, dio un suspiro mientras veía a Natsu a un dormir. Entonces decidio despertarlo comenzar con la enseñanza de este mundo. Lo primero que hizo fue sacudirlo para despertarlo, pero gano solo un quejido. Luego comenzó a sacudirlo mas fuerte pero gano el misma respuesta. Ya cansado decidio usar la fuerza, se acerco lo mas posible y levanto un puño he intento golpearle la cara de Natsu. Pero aun Natsu sintió algo en peligro, y con gran destreza agarro el puño de grayfia y la inmoviliso en la cama. Grayfia se quedo sorrpendida y muy sonrojada. Natsu estaba encima de ella, entonces el la solto y comenzó abrir los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Grayfia ya despierta y sorprendida.

"Me duele la cabeza". Natsu murmuro aun con la resaca mientras comenzó a estirar los musculos de su cuerpo, esto hizo a Grayfia mirar muy roja al poderoso cuerpo del DragonSlayer, entonces sintió algo húmedo debajo de su nariz y vio que era sangre. Natsu a dar un bozteso suave ya despierto vio a Grayfia y dio una sonrisa. "Buenos Dias".

"Buenos días". Grayfia le respondio en forma monótona.

"Que paso con ellos?". Natsu señalo a Sirzech aun congelado junto a Happy.

"Eran idiotas". Grayfia agito su mano por molestia. "Puede llevarlos?".

"Claro". Natsu asintió. Entonces ambos se comenzaron a cambiar para las cosas del dia.

X

"Estoy aburrido". Natsu dijo con los ojos cerrados y usando su mano en su mejilla y el brazo como apoyo.

"Natsu, presta atención, tienes que aprender sobre la historia y la política de los demonios." Grayfia suspiro mientras se frota la frente. Durante la semana pasada, Grayfia estaba tratando de enseñar a Natsu en hor ser un diablo adecuado. Era el infierno, ella y el resto del sirviente doméstico Gremory tienen que despertar a Natsu para su lección diaria. Fue un caos, él ha estado aquí por dos semanas y ya capaz de dormirse un con los sirivientes Gremory. Por suerte para Grayfia sabia como despertar a Natsu.

"¿podemos tener una prueba de volar de nuevo sigo sin poder aterrizar." Natsu preguntó con la cabeza todavía en la mesa.

"practicarás volando a partir de hoy cuando la lección ha terminado." Grayfia dijo mientras gimiendo Natsu. "Natsu háblame de los angeles caidos?"

"Um, que los que tiene alas negras, y um ... que también utilizan energía de la luz también, eh, eso es todo lo que recuerdo." Natsu rascar la parte posterior de la cabeza con una risita nerviosa. Grayfia sólo puede suspirar en esto. Él sólo recuerda las cosas que quiere recordar, sólo podía imaginar por qué le gusta el idiota DragonSlayer.

"Sí, pero también hay que recordar que ellos…." Ella fue cortada como la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y Sirzech y su madre entraron en la sala de estudio.

"¿Cómo está la lección Natsu-kun va Grayfia-chan? Preguntó Sirzech. Sirzech ha estado visitando lección de Natsu todos los días. Natsu y Sirzech han estado recibiendo a lo largo de bastante bien. Él trataría Natsu como un hermano más joven y en algún momento lo llevara en sus deberes Satanás. Incluso después de la lección, cuando Sirzech y Natsu y Happy tienen tiempo libre que jugaran a menudo, por lo que Grayfia tenia que trabajar más duro. Ella podía manejar Sirzech pero dudar de ella podía manejar Sirzech y Natsu.

"Él sólo recuerda las cosas que él quiere a Sirzech-sama tendrá que pasar cierto tiempo antes de que él va a estar bien." Hablo Grayfia.

"Bueno si usted desea enseñar mas adelante, tal vez yo iba a aprender." Natsu dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue eliminar de forma rápida y se reemplaza con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando vio Grayfia mirada hacia él, su mirada le recuerdo mucho acerca de Erza. "Mierda, es como Erza cuando hago una estupides".

"Estoy seguro Grayfia-chan está tratando Natsu-kun, pero necesito Grayfia venga conmigo, tenemos una reunión que asistir también." Dijo Sirzech.

"Sí, Sirzech, Natsu que se reanudará la lección cuando vuelva." Dijo Grayfia.

"No es necesario Grayfia-chan, me haré cargo de lección de Natsu-chan, estoy seguro de que va a aprender mucho hoy en día." Dijo Lady Gremory.

"Lo siento por las preocupaciones." Grayfia arco, haciendo Señora Gremory dio un ola apagada y diciéndole que no es nada.

"Bueno, de salir, cuando volvamos podríamos jugar un rato." Sirzech sonrió.

"Aye." Ambos dijeron juntos. Como Sirzech y Grayfia les oferta un adiós como aparece un círculo de invocación en el suelo y ambos desaparecen de la vista. "Bien, ahora a comer" Natsu declaro.

"Aye."Happy fue el primero en irse, pero Natsu recién se paraba y estaba apunto de salir de la puerta por la que se tire hacia atrás por Lady Gremory, que tiene una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo no lo creo Natsu-chan, pero antes de salir de esta habitación hoy tengo que meter todas las lecciones que Grayfia intentaba llegar a tu cerebro." Ella dijo con su dulce sonrisa y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa malvada que hizo que tanto Natsu sudar de miedo. "Ahora ..." Ella dijo que ella chasquear los dedos y metal cadenas se ajuste alrededor de Natsu en la silla. "Ahora vamos a las clases comiencen." Natsu podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, ya que estaba a punto de pasar por el infierno ".

"Mierda!". Natsu penso aterrado mientras tragaba saliva.

Unas horas mas tarde.

Grayfia que había regresado de sus deberes con Sirzech, se encontró con un Natsu durmiendo, tenia su cabeza descansando en los muslo de Venelana que le acariciaba el pelo mientras taradeaba una canción. En el estomago de Natsu tenia a Flamme y Happy durmiendo cómodamente. Entonces Natsu murmuro algo de mama aterradora sin vacilar. Esto hizo a Venelana reir y en su mente estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa a Natsu junto con su esposo e Hijo.

"Que paso en mi ausencia?". Grayfia pregunto.

"Nada, solo que Natsu ya aprendió de las lecciones que le di". Venelana sonrió inocentemente.

"Gracias, Lady Gremory". Grayfia dio un breve inclinación.

"De nada, pero me encantaría que también hicieras algo por mi". Venelana dio una mirada suave a Grayfia. "Dile a Natsu como te sientes, yo sé que él podría ser un idiota en algún momento y realmente densa pero me he dado cuenta que siempre te miran con ojos suaves." Ella dijo que se ensanchan los ojos Grayfia. "El puede saber los que es el amor, pero es mejor que tu des el primer paso…tarde o temprano". Venelana dio una guiño haciendo que Grayfia se ruborize, esto le hizo reir pero luego comenzó acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente esto hizo que Natsu ronroneara como un gato.

"Oh mas bien como un dragon". Grayfia dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Despues dio un suspiro, estos meses van hacer un dolor de cabeza, pero estaba feliz por que el futuro le prepara.

**HOLA GENTE! BREVE HISTORIA.**

**YO SOY MARTHA .LA NOVIA DE SCHILLER... EL TUVO UN PROBLEMA DE LA VISTA Y FUE HACE DOS DIAS OPERADO DE LA VISTA, AHORA ESTA USANDO UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS. PERO COMO EL, TAMBIEN ME GUSTA EL ANIME, ESPECIALMENTE LOS DE ECCHI... SI; SOY UNA PERVER. JIJIJIJ... PERO COMO MI NOVIO TIENE ALGUNAS IDEAS MAS Y ME DICTO SU IDEA Y YO AYUDE UN POCO...**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS Y DISFRUTENLO.**

**JA NE!**


	5. Pelea, beso y adoptado

Natsu Dragneel Gremory

Ha pasado un mes desde que Natsu y Happy entraron en el inframundo. Un mes de frustración por parte de grayfia, ya que tiene que enseñar a Natsu cómo ser un diablo adecuado, y la historia de la gran guerra entre las tres fracciones. Era un trabajo para frustrar Grayfia pero siempre un trabajo único, así, en el mes que ha estado con Natsu empezó a mostrar mucha emoción, la mayor parte de la emoción era molestia, irritación, pero ella estaba deseando cada lección simplemente pasar el tiempo con Natsu.

Durante el mes pasado Natsu había madurado mucho y embellecer. Claro que todavía puede ser fuerte y un idiota en algún momento, pero que sólo quien es. Natsu ahora está en calma, no tanto la cabeza caliente como él solía ser, pero todavía sigue siendo algo denso. Grayfia estaba un poco molesto por lo denso que era, incluso la Señora Gremory hizo a ayudar a Grayfia con Natsu, ella incluso dormir desnuda cada noche, pero aún Natsu simplemente pensó que la forma en que duerme. Por supuesto Natsu a visto chicas desnudas antes, solía tomar bañarse con Erza aun muy incomodamente y se ve a menudo a Lucy desnuda también. Happy llegó a señalarlo a el " _te guuusta '_ pero Natsu no le prestaba atención. Happy incluso llegó a que Sirzech empezara diciendo con su lengua rodando por "guuuustan_'_ , y ellos siguieron burlándose de ella, que terminaron congelándose.

Mientras que Natsu estaba viviendo en la mansión Gremory cada día era un día de diversión, Señora Gremory a menudo ayudaba a enseñar a Natsu junto con Grayfia mucho para su horror por sus formas de enseñanza. Ella lo castigaría si contestar cualquier pregunta equivocada, le recordaba a Erza y Mira en algún momento. Que con el tiempo Natsu se había volviendo más inteligente en estos meses. Sirzech, Happy y Natsu realmente habían congeniado el mes pasado. Se encontrarian a menudo juntos pasando el rato cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Natsu inlcuso llamo a Sirzech "Nii-san", para su deleite. Grayfia solía regañar a ellos por ser infantiles y para dar un dolor de cabeza. Ahora mismo Grayfia y Natsu son la parte de atrás aprender a volar con sus alas del diablo como señora Gremory se sentaba en una silla junto con Flamme y Happy que comia pescado.

En este momento, se podia ver a Natsu y Grayfia volar al lado del otro como empezar Natsu conseguir el ritmo. Grayfia ver desde la esquina de sus ojos para ver Natsu disfrutar volando. "Lo estás haciendo bien Natsu siga así." Ella le alaba.

"Ja, ¿en serio? Supongo que porque tengo un buen maestro." Natsu dijo dándole una sonrisa pequeña. Grayfia se sonrojo cuando él la alaba, cuando Natsu vio su mejilla conseguir rojo, al ser algo denso que nunca pensó que estaba enferma. "Ne, Grayfia ¿estás enfermo? Te estás volviendo roja." Él le pregunta con una mirada preocupación en su rostro haciendo Grayfia sonrojar aún más.

"Estoy bien Natsu, no es nada en realidad." Dijo mientras mantiene su aspecto como la reina más fuerte. Sin nadie alrededor de ella actuará totalmente diferente de la reina más fuerte en el mundo terrenal, en una joven normal que se sentía atraída por el.

Abajo en el suelo Señora Gremory chilla como ella estaba viendo a través de unos binoculares. "Mira que no son lindo juntos, eh Happy…Flamme?" Preguntó al gato y a la hada.

"Aye!" Ambos sonrieron contentos

"¿Cuándo crees que van hacer una pareja?" Una voz sonó detrás de ellos como Lady Gremory dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo caminando hacia ella.

"Sirzech-chan ¿qué estás haciendo aquí no deberias estar en tus deberes como Lucifer?" Levantando una ceja a su hijo, haciéndolo reír nerviosamente. "¿Y bien?" Ella volvió a preguntar frunciendo sus ojos.

"Bueno, la reunión había terminado y que todo va bien con el otro Satanás, así que volvió a casa a para recoger a Natsu." Sirzech dijo nerviosamente, a pesar de él que es más fuerte que Satanás todavía miedo de su madre.

"Ah, y donde vais, chicos?" Ella preguntó mientras su curiosidad llegó a su punto máximo.

"Yo estaba pensando en probar las habilidades de Natsu antes de mandarlo a vivir en el reino de los humanos para conseguir una mejor comprensión de este mundo, más recientemente, una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos están en movimiento donde Rías y su título nobiliario que actualmente viven, bueno Si bien ir a la escuela y acostumbrarse a cómo interactúan los humano,va a mantener un ojo para ellos de los movimiento de los ángeles caídos. A pesar de que confío en mi pequeña hermana y su nobleza con Natsu y enviaré a Grayfia también para que intente que Natsu no pasarse por la borda ". Sirzech responder ocultando la mayor parte de la otra razón por la que está enviando a los dos para el reino humano.

"Entiendo, por lo que es lo que va a probar sus habilidades en el?" -Preguntó lady Gremory.

"Yo estaba pensando en llevarlo a Tanin el ex Rey Dragón. Dado su poder es el rival a los 4 Satanás y Natsu muestra mas potencial que uno. Con su poder no tengo ninguna duda de que va a convertirse en un demonio de clase alta mas pronto de lo normal." Sirzech contestar sólo para Lady Gremory a cabecear en su declaración hijo.

"¿Voy aver?" Preguntó Happy.

"Y yo también Sirzech-dono". Flamme pregunto.

"Por supuesto que pueden Happy, Flamme" Sirzech acarició el pequeño gato en la cabeza y un suave toque a Flamme. "Natsu, Grayfia-chan ¿pueden venir un momento por favor?" Sirzech gritó a ellos, por lo que dan la vuelta para ver Sirzech llamar a ellos. Como Grayfia descendió desde el aire a la tierra, Natsu, por otra parte uso los rayos y ya estaba alado de Grayfia.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sirzech-sama?" Ella preguntó.

"Nada, sólo estoy aquí para tomar Natsu para poner a prueba sus habilidades." Dijo

"¡Bien! Yo no he tenido una buena pelea durante varios meses. ¿Con quién estoy luchando? ¿Es usted Nii-san o Grayfia o incluso los dos en el mismo tiempo junto con los 3 Santanas?" Natsu preguntó mientras daba una risa macabra, pero Grayfia le dio una golpe en la cabeza y el comenzó a sobarse.

"Haha algún día Natsu pero ahora mismo estoy tomando para alguien que su rival que rivaliza con los Satanas" Haciendo Natsu emocionado por la pelea y para Grayfia a levantar una ceja.

"Si puedo preguntar Sirzech-sama, quien se enfrentara a Natsu?" Preguntó Grayfia.

"Oh, él es la lucha contra Tanin el antiguo rey dragón." Él dijo que hacer Grayfia sorprenderse, y Natsu estaba sonriendo mas aun, ahora verán que es capas de pelear contra dragones de gran calibre

"En verdad que no se si estará listo. Se que tiene mas energía mágica que usted, pero enfrentarse al Dragon Meteor Blaze es algo indigno" Con la preocupación en su voz para su amor platónico.

"Estoy seguro de que Natsu podrá enfrentarlo" Sirzech dijo tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones de la reina." Así que Natsu estás a la altura? "

"Demonios, estoy encendido" Natsu exclamo alegremente.

"Aye!" Happy ovacionado en los brazos de Señora Gremory.

X

En lo profundo de las montañas en el Inframundo aparece un círculo de invocación, y salió Natsu, Grayfia, Sirzech, Happy y Flamme. "¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Happy mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Natsu.

"Tanin-sama vive en las montañas." Grayfia respondio.

"Tipico de un dragon." Natsu se echó a reír.

"Bueno, entonces debemos empezar?" Sirzech sonrisa como él recibe tres nominaciones. El tanino-san por favor salir tenemos que pedirle un favor usted! "Sirzech gritó mientras su voz se hizo eco a través de las montañas. Ellos esperando y esperando hasta que oyeron un aleteo sonidos fuertes procedentes de detrás de las montañas. A medida que los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes que pueden ver un Dragón púrpura gigante se dirigió hacia ellos, hasta que la tierra del dragón en la cima de una montaña mirando hacia abajo.

" **OH ... Sirzech ¿qué puedo hacer para que el líder de los Cuatro Gran Satánas y su reina que vino hasta el final en mi territorio? "** Tanin pide mirando hacia abajo a los tres demonios y superar. **"Ah, y te traistes un par de invitados."** Mirando hacia abajo en el demonio de pelo rosa.

"Tanino su honor conocerlo." Sirzech inclinarse ligeramente al ex Rey Dragón. "Pero llegué a pedirle un favor."

" **Un favor usted dice, y qué podría ser ese favor? "** El dragón levanta una ceja como su curiosidad pudo con él. No se les pide un favor de una de las Satanás a menudo en estos días.

"Me gustaría presentar a usted, mi nuevo siervo de aquí, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel pido que usted pruebe sus habilidades.". Sirzech señaló al joven de cabello rosa. Tanino miró al joven de nuevo antes de que estalle en carcajadas.

"Oi, ¿cuál es lo divertido viejo lagarto!" Natsu pregunto al dragón riendo.

"Uno **espera que pelee su peón Sirzech? Verdadero su poder se adapte a su reina por allí, pero él sigue siendo un millar de años demasiado pronto para siquiera conseguir un golpe en mí.** Tanino rió mientras que Sirzech gimio y Natsu comenzó a salir una marca en la cabeza.

"Te puedo patear el culo ahora Lagartozilla y se gano me tendrás que llamar Natsu-sama por 4 años y si pierdo te contare la verdadera razón porque hay pocos dragones en todas las dimensiones". Natsu señalo al dragon. "Y no te contengas, me he enfrentado peores cosas"

"**interesante, bien Sirzech voy a aceptar su favor. "** Tanino exclamar. Como Sirzech dio un arco levemente y mirar hacia Natsu quien estaba recibiendo calentamiento.

"Estás listo Natsu?" Sirzech preguntó Natsu le dio una sonrisa.

"¡Aye!" Él gritó.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a estar en la distancia para ver a su lucha, buena suerte." Sonrio Sirzech como un círculo de invocación aparece debajo de él y Grayfia que sostenía a Happy.

"Buena suerte Natsu!" Happy respondio por su mejor amigo. Pero lo que le sorprendio a el y a Sirzech más fue que Grayfia se acercó a Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que sus ojos se abren y para él se sonrojara un poco.

"Eso es para la buena suerte." Ella sonríe antes del regreso al círculo mágico.

"G-Gracias." Natsu tartamudeó.

" _Ellos se guuuustan del uno al otro. "_ Sirzech y Happy dijieron rodando su lengua. Sólo para sentir un puñetazo en la cabeza por Grayfia.

"Buena suerte Natsu." Sirzech ondear sobre a Natsu antes de que el círculo les engulle en una ubicación diferente. Natsu volver la atención de nuevo en tanino que estaba mirando hacia abajo a Natsu.

" **Listo, chico? "** preguntó tanin. Como Natsu hace aparecer sus alas detrás de su espalda mientras él era levantar en el aire, que ahora enfrenta tanin con una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy encendido" Natsu murmuro como tanin le creció una sonrisa gigante también.

" **Me gustas chico, ahora vengo! "** Tanin dijo mientras dejaba escapar un gran rugido. Natsu ya en movimiento mientras vuela sencillo tanin, con un puño de fuego. Iba en un golpe, pero fue la fuerza de esquivar una cola tanin que se pretende de él desde su izquierda. Natsu luego voló hacia arriba ahora por encima de tanin ya que tanto la mano engulle en relámpagos.

"Nadie escapa de los rayos". Natsu convirtió su cuerpo en rayos de color celestes y apareció en la espalda de Tanin. Entonces prendio su puño con llamas y golpeo con fuerza en la espalda, dejando una gran explosión de fuego, haciendo que Tanin dejara escapar un rugido de dolor.

**"****A pasado años que alguien me golpeara asi".** Tanin murmuro en shock, en realidad este chico le dio un golpe muy rápido.

"I-increible, puedo darle un golpe". Grayfia murmuro en shock mientras que Sirzech asentia la cabeza. Ellos estaban muy sorpendidos y admirados de la destreza que Natsu tenia, bueno eso es poco de lo que puede hacer.

"Vamos dejar de frenarte, pelea con todo lo que tienes". Natsu mortalmente serio.

**"****BIEN MOCOSO, TE MOSTRARE COMO ES PELEAR ENSERIO!".** Tanin rugio y rápidamente golpeo a Natsu con sus garras, haciendo que Natsu cayera al suelo, pero rápidamente recupero el control y pudo mantenerse en el aire. Antes que Tanin usara su cola para golpearlo, Natsu rápidamente lo esquivo.

"**KARYU NO KAGITSUNE!"** Natsu prendio su pie con fuego y golpeo la cabeza del dragon, y solo para que después Tanin tomara represalias usando su garra derecha y envierlo al suelo. Luego dio una gran bocanada de aire y lanzo una enorme corriente de llamas. Haciendo que Natsu mirara con una sonrisa a las llamas. Entonces todo el lugar ardio.

**"****CREO QUE ME PASE". **Tanin penso mientras miraba el enorme incendio que el proboco.

X

"NATSU!" Grayfia grito preocupada por Natsu. Ella estaba a punto de teletransportarse para allá, pero Happy extendió sus alas y Flamme se floto delante de ellos con unas sonrisas en su rostro.

"Cualquier fuego no afecta a Natsu." Happy dijo al girar la cabeza hacia el bosque en llamas. Antes de que pudieran oír sorber ruidos provenientes de la quema de los bosques como los ojos se abren de shock cuando todo el fuego se metió en la boca de Natsu. "Natsu es un Fuego y rayo de Dragon Slayer por lo que significa que él puede comer fuego y rayos para encender." Como él dijo que tanto Grayfia y Sirzech miran con asombro y shock.

"Yo sabía que él haciendo que mi siervo era la mejor gran idea que tube." Proclamo Sirzech.

X

Volver con tanino, que estaba mirando hacia abajo en el punto donde Natsu era antes de que él estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver. Natsu estaba de pie en medio del bosque en llamas mientras sorbia todas las llamas antes de limpiarse el rostro. "Gracias por la comida, ahora estoy encendido." Natsu sonrio, ahora comenzó a liberar su poder mágico a escalas que ni Grayfia y Sirzech podían hacer. "Ahora te enseñare como es un fuego de verdad…. ** Fire Drive**". Entonces todo el cuerpo de Natsu se cubrió de un aura anaranjada.

**"****E-eh?!".** Tanin no tubo tiempo para reacionar, Natsu la estaba frente a el y golpeo su escamoso pecho con una fuerza que no podía imaginarze de un demonio como Natsu. Pero esto hizo que se fuera hacia atrás.

**"****KARYU NO SURKOCING BREATH!(Aliento abrazador del dragon de fuego)"** Natsu dio una gran bocanada de aire que comenzó a inflarle las mejillas entonces cuando la abrió libero una enorme mas de llamas infernales hacia Tanin que rápidamente esquivo pero hizo daño a su ala. Entonces cuando la gran masa de llamas impacto en el suelo un poco mas alla de ellos, dio una titánica explosión parecida a las de un meteorito, la onda de calor se podía sentir a varios kilomentro de distancia. La poderosa masa de calor destrullo gran parte del paisaje y 2 montañas. Las enormes corrientes de aire llegaron hacia donde estaba Sirzech y Grayfia que tuvieron que cubrirse de la enome onda de choque.

"I-ncreible!". Grayfia exclamo en shock. Mientras tenia su brazo encima de sus ojos. La explosión que hizo Natsu fue muy brillante y provoco un terremoto. Sirzech ahora comenzó dar una sonrisa de admiración.

"Wow! Es como la explosión de un meteorito!". Flamme exclamo alegremente.

"Pero el pudo hacer un ataque de aliento; pero como?". Grayfia estaba asombrada.

"DragonSlayer son lo mas parecido a los Dragones en ese sentido, no tendrá el cuerpo grande y reptil como ellos, pero tienen sus habilidades, poderes y sentidos de ellos". Happy explico. "Es por eso que Natsu pudo hacer un ataque de aliento".

"Joder, me contuve algo". Natsu se quejo en voz alta solo para hacer que Grayfia y Sirzech abrieran los ojos de incredulidad.

"Me estas jodiendo". Sirzech exclamo en shock, si el aliento de Natsu era asi cuando estaba frenando, como será ese mismo ataque en plena potencia?.

**"****GENIAL, BIEN NIÑO PELEEMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS!".** Natsu y Tanin dieron una sonrisa crueles y comenzaron la verdadera pelea, que no voy intentar detallar porque seria muy larga.

Mientras tanto Grayfia, Sirzech, Flamme y Happy veía con miedo y asombro como todo el paisaje comenzaba a desmoronarse en la pelea. Ambos contricantes tenían cortes y golpes. Se podían ver la sangre corriendo por sus cuerpos.

**"****AHORA TOMA!".** Tanin lanzo otra llamarada de fuego aun mas grande, pero no se expero de que desactivo su impulsador mágico, ahora comenzó a liberar una enorme corriente de rayos por todo el cuerpo. Los rayos que producían ya no eran amarillos normales, ahora eran de color azul celeste.

x

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Grayfia preguntó mientras miraba los rayos blancos que Natsu enmanaba.

"METSURYU OGGI." Dijo un Happy serio.

"Arte secreto del dragonslayer… Natsu-sama creo su versión con rayos pero esto podría ser algo malo para el". Flamme hablo algo preocupada

"¿Por qué, qué va a pasar?" Grayfia pedio a medida que crecía más preocupada por Natsu.

"Natsu, aun no completa su entrenamieto con hechizos avanzados de rayos, eso hara agotarlo" Dio Happy.

"Debemos ir cuando la batalla termine" Sirzech dijo sin apartar los ojos de la batalla.

x

**"****METSURYU OGGI: RAITON SEINARU SEN! ****(ARTE SECRETO DEL DRAGONSLAYER, ESTILO ELECTRICO, RAYO SAGRADO.)". **Natsu coloco un sus manos al costado de su cabeza mientras se colocaba en posición de atque. Entonces separo lentamente sus brazos que ahora brllaban en rayos blancos, entonces poco a poco se formo un rayo celeste en forma de estaca. Y la lanzo. AL chocar con las masas de fuego lanzado por el dragon, La lanza dio una explosión de grandes relámpagos y fuego. Pero algo de los rayos golpeo a Tanin y este cayo al suelo completamente cansado al igua que Natsu jadeaba arrodillado.

"Jejeje… hace tiempo que no me divertia en una pelea". Natsu se acostó de espalda.

**"****Yo también, chico…. Pero sentí porque te estabas frenando?".**

"SI peleara con todo mi poder… pudiera dañar a las personas importantes para mi, en caso que sea de vida y muerte". Natsu dio un suspiro.

**"****Asi que eres el hijo de mi Maestro, Igneel…. El rey de los dragones de fuego".**

"Aye".

**"****Y el?"**

"Murio intentando protegerme de Acnalogia…. Pero yo mate a ese maldito dragon pero eso causo que viniera a esta dimensión".

**"****Te bañastes con su sangre?"**

"Aye".

Sirzech junto con Grayfia, Happy y Flamme cuando llegaron al lugar y no tenían para describir todo el lugar. Habia un enorme cráter y dentro de ella estaba Natsu y Tanin ambos tirados de espaldas mientras miraban el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Natsu-sama?".

"Si?".

"Lo hicistes de nuevo". Flamme murmuro monótonamente mientras miraba el lugar que estaba hecho mierda. Pero esto hizo reir a Natsu.

"Flamme, hace tiempo que no me divertia en una pelea". Natsu sonrio mientras se paro pero dio un gruñido que se escapo de su garganta comenzó a tambalearse. Cerrando los ojos y mentalmente preparándose para cumplir con el suelo duro, pero no paso ya que llegó al aterrizar sobre algo suave y blandita. Llegar hasta sentir la suavidad oyó un sonido 'eep'. Al abrir los ojos vio ligeramente a Grayfia mirándolo muy sonrojada antes de que él sintió un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de caer inconciente.

"Era necesario?" Sirzech preguntó mientras él y Happy recién llegaban

"Bueno, no, pero tocar mi pecho." Ella murmura la última parte. Sirzech escuchó y reír el culo. Entonces vio aun a Tanin que seguía tumbado mirando el cielo con una cara de nostalgia. "Crees que quien gano?".

**"****QUEDAMOS EMPATADOS; PERO ESE CHICO ESTABA RETENIENDO GRAN PARTE DE SU PODER…. ME SORPENDE QUE IGNEEL-SHICHOU PUDO BUSCAR A ALGUIEN CON EL MEJOR POTENCIAL QUE HE VISTO EN SIGLOS, EL CLARAMENTE SOBRESALE COMO DEMONIO DE CASA ALTA Y ES MAS AUN AL DE UN SATANAS….. PERO ME DIVERTI, Y EL TAMBIEN LO HIZO…. AHORA ME VOY ANTES QUE COMIENZO A SANGRAR MAS AUN". **Ahí tanin se fue cogeando hasta desaparecer.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a ir, para obtener Natsu vendando y tal vez comer algo… tengo hambre ..jajajaj." Sirzech se rio con gracia mientras dejaban la zona.

X

El despertar al día siguiente después de su pelea con el ex Rey Dragón, Natsu se desperezo y comprobar su cuerpo para cualquier tipo de lesiones, pero para su sorpresa, no encontró nada, solo eran sus viejas cicatrices. Él sospecho que Grayfia le había sanado mientras estaba inconsciente, mirando a su izquierda Sus ojos se abren ligeramente cuando vio a Grayfia desnuda durmiendo a su lado haciendo que se ruborizada al ver los enormes pechos de ella. A pesar de que durmiera con él desnudo durante varios meses anteriormente, pero aún se sorprende de la vista, la veia todas las mañanas. Pensó que Grayfia era extraña como Lucy al estar desnuda mientras duerme, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que algunos demonios femeninos suelen dormir desnudas. Mientras analizaba la situación, un golpe en la puerta hizo volverlo a la realidad.

"Entre." Natsu dijo cuando vio a una dama de pelo marrón caminar hacia ellos.

"Natsu-sama, Señora y Señor Gremory desean que venga al Comedor cuando esté listo con Grayfia-sama." Ella dijo e hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Natsu sólo pudo suspirar y mirar por encima de Grayfia que dormia antes dándole un codazo para despertarla, pero no tuvo éxito. Él le da un codazo de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, ella un dormida intenta golpearle la cara solo para que Natsu cogiera el puño por reflejo, entonces dio un suspiro y sin previo darse cuenta aun no soltaba la mano de ella. Natsu ahora estaba reflexionando sobre la manera de despertar Grayfia, pero no mucho tiempo hasta que recuerda lo Sirzech le había dicho una manera para despertarlas.

X

_Flashback_

_Sirzech y Natsu se encontraban en la oficina de Sirzech como él se hizo haciendo su papeleo. Así que se decidió tener una charla con su nuevo peón. "Así que Natsu, ¿cómo se siente al acostarse con Grayfia-chan?" Sirzech se rio mientras que Natsu casi se atora con su bebida, se golpeo una par de veces en el pecho y suspiro._

" _Q-Qué quieres decir como se siente ...? Um raro. " Natsu responde tomando otro sorbo de su bebida._

" _Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso? "_

" _No sé, ella duerme desnuda todo el tiempo y en algún momento ella me despertaba o yo aveces tengo que despertarla ante de coger un golpe " Natsu responde haciendo que el Satanás sonriera en lo que oyó._

" _Bueno Natsu, demonios femeninos suelen dormir desnudo en este mundo. ¿Y quieres saber cómo despertarlas? Sirzech tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio los destellos en los ojos de Natsu mientras asentía repetidamente. "Acércate y Te lo diré. "El movimiento de Natsu se acerco mientras susurraba algo al oído haciendo que Natsu se ruborizaba._

X

Recordando lo que Sirzech le dijo un rubor cubrio sus mejillas mientras mira hacia abajo a Grayfia durmiendo antes tragar nerviosamente. _"Vamos allá."_ Pensó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mujer de pelo plateado durmiendo. Inclinándose a la cara su sonrojo crecía más roja mientras se acercaba. Natsu era muy pero muy nervioso, nunca beso a una chica antes. Inclinándose como estaban a centímetros de ella, el cerro los ojos y la beso, sus labios eran suaves y húmedos, Natsu no sabe por qué, pero que en realidad empezó a gustarle la sensación de besarla. Él pronto fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando sintió la prensa de los labios contra los suyos como su deslizamiento lengua en su boca, chasqueando sus ojos abertura vio Grayfia besándolo como su brazo hizo su camino detrás de Natsu cuello mientras le tira hacia abajo para un más profundo besar. El instintivamente cogio su cintura.

X

Grayfia estaba teniendo un buen sueño hasta que sintió algo que tocaba sus labios. A continuación, abriendo los ojos y se quedó atónita en lo que veía frente a ella. Fue Natsu encima de ella besándola en los labios, ella estaba a punto de castigarlo por besándola en su sueño, pero pronto se funden en sus cálidos labios. Tras la sensación de sus labios se haga cargo de ella, cerró los ojos de nuevo y le devolvió el beso. Lo sintió indeciso por un segundo, pero devuelve el beso. Sintiéndose audaz ella se desliza su lengua dentro de la boca de Natsu a explorarlo. Luego envolvió su lengua alrededor de él. Luego sintió que su respuesta lengua hacia atrás, envolviendo su lengua a su alrededor, por lo que ahora tanto su lengua luchando por el dominio. Ella gimió en el beso que ella puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo tira hacia abajo a profundizó el beso.

Un momento después, ambos tenían que separar para recuperar el aliento, respirar tanto pesada como se ven en los ojos de otros. Ambos se fueron sonrojándose ante el poco hacer que la sección que acaba de hacer ya que ambos se encontraba en su propio pensamiento. " _Oh hombre, ahora si ella no están enojada conmigo…. Le pateare el culo a Nii-san. "_ Natsu pensó mientras miraba a Grayfia sonrojándose. _"Pero ella es hermosa, aunque ... ¿qué estás pensando Natsu, ahora no es el momento para pensar de esa manera._ " Reuniendo Finalmente su pensamiento juntos por fin se paro. Y la miro a los ojos.

"Nos están esperando en el comedor, no hay que serlos esperarles, ne?." Natsu sugirió.

"H-hai." Eso es todo lo que Grayfia puede decir ya que ella todavía estaba sacudida eléctrica en lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento. Natsu ya tenia sus pantalones puesto, y luego Grayfia se levanto en la cama y se puso el vestido, el silencio abrumo en la habitación mientras tanto no tiene nada que decir el uno al otro.

Mientras los dos se dirigieron al Salón Comedor en un incómodo silencio que ambos mantienen su boca cerrada. Natsu tener suficiente de la tensa atmósfera que finalmente habló "Ahh, me pregunto lo que quieren tan temprano en la mañana, ¿no le parece, eh Grayfia?" A medida que se reia nerviosamente sin antes de sonreir avergonzado.

"No lo sé, pero debe ser muy importante." Grayfia habló mirando al suelo, ya que ambos siguieron caminando. Finalmente llegaron al comedor y vieron a Sirzech, al Señor y Señora Gremory sentados y Happy abrazado a muerte por Venelana. Sirzech fue el primero en notar la presencia de dos al ver a los dos sonrojándose y ya sabía que Natsu siguió su consejo dejó escapar una risa haciendo ssu madre y su padre levantaran una ceja.

"Buenos días Natsu y Grayfia-chan espero que ustedes han tenido una buena mañana." Sirzech sonrisa cuando vio a los dos giran la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de ocultar sus rubores.

"Buenos días sirzech-sama, señor y señora gremory." Grayfia les dio un arco, ya que ambos dicen buenos días de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Natsu pregunto mientras se sentó en la silla y Grayfia se dirigió detrás Sirzech.

"Bien veras Natsu-chan, mi marido y mi hijo y yo hemos decidido algo muy importante, el otro día." Señora Gremory dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con Natsu?" Happy dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Bueno, como puedes ver, la familia Gremory son demonios de sangre pura con las otras 34 restantes clanes demonios de los 72 pilares y es muy raro para nosotros para hacer bebés de manera que por lo que hemos hecho noblezas. Pero usted ya es un peón por Sirzech , pero hemos llegado a una conclusión ". Señor Gremory sonreír a Natsu que tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que se dirigieron con esto.

"Para ser breves Natsu, la familia Gremory te hemos decidio adoptarte." Sirzech dijo mientras ambos ojos Grayfia y Natsu se ensanchan en lo que acaba de decir.

"Pero Señor Sirzech-sama es muy raro que una familia demonio de clase alta adoptar a alguien en la familia." ¿Qué debemos hacer si los otros demonios nos miran? "

"Grayfia-chan, Natsu ya es de por si mas fuerte que los 4 Satanases, aparte de eso el con el tiempo se hara mas fuerte aun. Además a mi marido y yo ya lo hemos visto como un hijo, ¿no querido?" Señora Gremory pidió a su marido.

"Por supuesto, la familia Gremory nunca discrimina ningún demonios, incluso si no se reencarna. Claro que lo veo Natsu como mi hijo, Necesito un poco de nueva competencia en el golf." Señor Gremory rió.

"Así que Natsu le toca a usted si usted quiere unirse a nuestra familia, ¿qué dices?" Sirzech preguntó mientras esperaba para él aceptar la propuesta. Miran como Natsu no dijo nada primero por un par de minutos antes de que vieran sonreír, no su sonrisa tonta que todo el mundo el amor, pero una sonrisa reconfortante que nadie vio antes, bueno no en este mundo.

"Gracias… por aceptarme en su familia, en una verdadera familia." Natsu dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas. Haciendo que Señora Gremory buceo sobre la mesa y empezar a Natsu y darle un abrazo maternal mientras decía lo lindo que se veía, pero Natsu correspondio el abrazo. Natsu recordaba estos sentimientos, la sensación que sentía cuando estaba con Fairy Tail y que todo el mundo mira el uno al otro y nunca baje el uno al otro antes de que fuera ignorado. La sensación de que él pensó que perdió cuando salió de su propio mundo. _"Familia ¿eh? Se siente bien."_ Pensó.

"Bienvenidos a la familia hermano pequeño." Sirzech dijo alegremente. "Pero también me gusta hablar de dos cosas con usted." Cambio de tono en la seriedad como señora Gremory parar de abrazar de Natsu solo para darle una mirada seria.

"¿Qué es?" , Se preguntó.

"En primer lugar, ahora que eres un demonio de clase alta de la Familia Gremory y el segundo hijo de madre y el padre, y todo demonio de lujo tienen su propia nobleza." Sirzech dijo como Natsu asintió con la cabeza diciéndole que él entiende. "Por lo tanto, Natsu aunque tu en mi nobleza, también tiene a la opinión de iniciar su propio título de nobleza." Vio los ojos Natsu se ensanchan ligeramente antes de continuar. "Entonces, ¿qué dices Natsu no desea iniciar su propio título nobiliario?" Observan una vez más por Natsu para ir en silencio mientras que Happy ahora sentado en su hombro. Esperan a él para aceptar de buenas a primeras, pero fueron la sorpresa en su respuesta.

"No, no yo todavía no sé mucho acerca de este mundo y no creo que yo soy responsable de un título nobiliario aún." Natsu dijo sorprendiendo a todos, todos pensaban que él madure en gran medida el mes pasado. Grayfia estaba orgullosa de sí misma como ella fue la que hizo que Natsu madura con el castigo que Lady Gremory les dio.

"Aye, Natsu podría recoger a la gente al azar en la calle." Feliz dijo que como todo el mundo se ríe haciendo Natsu mirada por encima de su mejor amigo con una expresión de irritación.

"¿Qué fue eso Happy?" Natsu le hablo oscuramente suave, mientras que encima de su hombro se formaba una cabeza de un dragon muy enojado votando fuego por la nariz, haciendo a Happy palido a la vista . Todo el mundo mira como Natsu asustaba a Happy que tiene un argumento, haciendo Grayfia suspirar, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, incluso si Natsu maduro que él seguirá siendo el mismo viejo idiota Natsu que ella amaba.

"Bueno, entonces, cuando llegara el momento, Natsu, ven dime y yo haré que suceda." Sirzech sonreír ante su cara vuelta hacia una seriedad. 'Natsu ¿te acuerdas que te dije que angeles caidos se había estado moviendo alrededor recientemente ".

"Sí, piensas que está planeando algo?" Natsu preguntó haciendo que Sirzech sólo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sabemos, pero se han estado moviendo alrededor del territorio de Rias pensamos que deben estar tramando algo. Como usted sabe, Rias es su nueva hermana pequeña vive en el reino de los humanos con su nobleza. Ella y Sona Sitri otra heredera del clan Sitri viven en la misma ciudad que cuando los ángeles caídos es poco en movimiento ".

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver con Natsu?" Happy cuestionó mientras inclinaba la cabeza, haciendo Señora Gremory lo abrazara de nuevo. "No puedo respirar, ayúdame Natsu."

"Um ... mamá, Happy no puede respirar." Natsu dijo que llamó a la señora Gremory, mamá, que no sabe por qué, pero se sentía bien. Señora Gremory soltó a Happy cuando aterrizó en la mesa boca arriba respirando pesado. Haciendo reír a todos..

"Tiene mucho que ver con Natsu. Quiero Natsu para vivir en el reino de los humanos también para tener una mejor comprensión del mundo que vive en él, contará con la presencia de la misma escuela que Rias-chan para que pueda aprender acerca del mundo. Sé Rías y su nobleza pueden manejarlo si llega el momento, quiero que Natsu los cuide ". Sirzech sonrio haciendo a Natsu asentir. A pesar de no saber Rias personal que quieren conocer a su nueva hermana, verdad Sirzech es protector con Rías, por lo que es Natsu sabiendo que ella será su hermana haciéndole sentir la misma manera.

"Por supuesto que iré, cuando quieres que me vaya?" Dijo Natsu.

"En una semana, pero Natsu Quiero que te quedes abajo por un tiempo. Una vez que usted entra en el reino de los humanos voy a preparar una casa para ti, pero te voy a asistir a la escuela la próxima semana. Voy a anunciar a todos que eres un Gremory ahora y que usted es mi peón a su debido tiempo, que sólo quieren hacer una gran escena". Sirzech rió.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Rías. Ella debe saber también?" Preguntó Happy.

"Yo se lo diré cuando Natsu ingresa a la escuela, creo que ella será una sorpresa cuando descubrió que tiene un nuevo hermano mayor." Dijo Sirzech.

"Lord Lucifer con Natsu y Happy vivir en el reino de los humanos ¿no crees que podría causar problemas? Cierto que saber cómo funciona el reino de los humanos, pero no tengo ninguna duda van a utilizar su magia." Dijo Grayfia.

"Auch, esas palabras me apuñalo el corazón, Grayfia". Natsu puso sus manos al corazón en forma teatral, pero dio una sonrisa burlona.

"Facil, Iras con ellos". Hablo Sirzech, haciendo que Grayfia abrir los ojos.

"Pero Señor Lucifer, tengo deberes como la dama de la casa Gremory y alguien tiene que obligarte a hacer el papeleo." Grayfia protesto, seguro de que ella esta feliz de que pudiera vivir con Natsu en el reino de los humanos, pero ella tiene deberes que atender aquí.

"Vamos Grayfia-chan como he dicho antes, no tienes que ser una dama aquí, era tu propia elección y me aseguraré de que Sirzech-chan hace su papeleo, no, Sirzech-chan?" Señora Gremory pidió a su hijo haciéndole reír nerviosamente.

Grayfia suspira ella sabía que no iba a ganar este argumento, pero ahora tienen la oportunidad de acercarse aún más a Natsu. "Si eso su pedido de lo que yo voy a ir con Natsu y Happy." Ella se inclina ante Sirzech haciéndolo sonreír.

"Eso es bueno… no tendre que estar solo, además Happy no es tan buena compañía". Natsu hablo divertidamente haciendo que Happy hiciera moines pero esto hizo que Venelana le diera otro abraazo de la muerte.

"Bueno, entonces momento como éstos, que llamó para una bebida! Saca el alcohol!" Señor Gremory gritó. Como Natsu y Sirzech se animan también. A medida que el alcohol llegó a los hombres comenzaron a tomar haciendo Grayfia un suspiro.

"Vamos a tomar una copa, Grayfia-chan." Señora Gremory dijo haciendo Grayfia romperle el ojo a Lady Gremory.

"Pero tú sabes que yo no puedo beber o te conseguir-." Fue interrumpida por señora Gremory que puso un dedo en los labios.

"Sólo un pequeño trago, que es lo que puede salir mal ¿verdad?" Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonríe a Grayfia.

X

Fue un infierno, toda la habitación estaba hecha mierda, sillas salieron volando por todas partes de la mesa era puesta boca abajo. Añicos de cristal en el suelo, se rompieron ventanas. En la esquina de la habitación había cuatro figuras que se abrazan por su apreciada vida, que ven cómo el horror frente a ellos. Así es Natsu, Sirzech, Señor Gremory y Happy estaban en la esquina asustados y palidos en lo que veian sus ojos.

Grayfia y Señora Gremory estaban bebiendo en gran medida, ya que destruian toda la habitación. Todo el mundo en el Inframundo sabian que Grayfia y Venelana Gremory eran extremadamente ligera cuando se trata de alcohol. Ellos tienden a destruir cosas cuando estas borrachas.

"Natsu ... tengo miedo." Happy dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Natsu.

"A-ahora que les pasa?" Natsu tartamudeó.

"Los dos no pueden beber alcohol o se convierten de esta manera." Dijo Lord Gremory.

"¿Quién dejo que ellas tienen tomen de todos modos?" Dijo Sirzech. Cuando los cuatro se abrazaban unos a otros como una botella de vidrio fue lanzada contra ellos por lo que se arrastran de nuevo a unos pocos metros.

"Donde el * hic * alcohol! Traiga * hic * un poco más!" Señora Gremory dijo mientras bebía una botella de vino.

"Cariño, creo que hubieras te-." Señor Gremory se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando fue golpeado por una botella voladora que le dio en la cabeza enviándolo al inconsciente. Los tres mirada restante en el culpable que señaló a la botella y para su horror que era Grayfia que se enfrentan es de color rojo brillante. Mientras ella y Señora Gremory se dirigieron hacia Sirzech, Natsu y Happy, los tres se sienta ahoran atrapados.

"Natsu ... * hic * eres un Gremory ahora * hic * de modo que tu pelo tiene que estar carmesí * hic * rojo." Grayfia dijo entre ella hic arriba.

"Es * hic * bien vamos a * hic * arreglarlo. Derecha * hic * Grayfia-chan." Señora Gremory dijo mientras Grayfia asintió. Antes de que ambos Miro a Natsu que estaba sudando. "Ahora vienen Natsu dejó teñir tu cabello para que todos sepan que eres un Gremory." Con que ambas arrastraron a Natsu hacia la puerta.

"AY MIERDA, AYUDEN!" Natsu gritó. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña ola. "Traiter!" Después de que ellos estaban fuera de la puerta.

A lo largo de la mansión que sólo se podía oír Natsu quejándose en el baño mientras que ciertas mujeres, que eran Grayfia y su nueva madre teñirle el pelo permanentemente.

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA... TENIA UN OJO QUE SE VEIA BORROSO, APARTE QUE MARTHA TENIA VARIOS TRABAJOS DEL INSTI Y ESTABA USANDO MI LAPTO... PERO BUENO YA LES DEJE UN CAPITULO... Y COMO DIJE ANTES.. ESTARE HACIENDO MAS HISTORIAS, TAMBIEN SE ME OCURRIO UN FANFIC OC DE SEKIREI.Ç**

BUENO NOS VEMOS... JA NE!


End file.
